


The Con

by jokerssmile



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerssmile/pseuds/jokerssmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills was wealthy, successful and lonely and for Emma Swan, that made her the perfect mark. This story is AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma sat in her car counting the money she got from her latest score. It wasn’t much, probably enough for a tank of gas, a fast food dinner and a night in a hotel.

She decided to skip dinner and sleep and head out of town as fast as she could. She knew it was only a matter of time before the guy she conned found out and called the cops.

It was late at night as Emma headed north out of New Hampshire she wasn’t quite sure where she was going but anywhere was better than here.

Emma didn’t have what you’d call an easy life. She grew up in group homes; unwanted, shuffled around till she eventually aged out of foster care.

She fell in love with a con man who promised her a new dream life in Tallahassee. But what happened next didn’t have the fairy-tale ending she wanted. He set her up on a con he committed that sent her to jail. So now she was 18, pregnant and behind bars.

She had her son in jail and immediately put him up for adoption.

After a year and a half she was released from jail and the first thing she did was get out of town. She ended up in New York working at a small diner as a waitress. That’s where she met Joe. He was tall, handsome and worked hard as a construction worker. She lived with him for 2 months before stealing $600 from his bank account and skipping town.

She managed to make it to Detroit where she worked in a pawn shop and “fell in love” with the owner, Donald. She stayed 4 months before lightening his inventory, taking rings, a couple necklaces, a really old looking broach.

She pawned the things she stole in St. Louis where she made a living working at The Pit, a barbeque joint famous for their ribs. Kendra was a regular at The Pit and she loved the attention Emma gave her. Emma wasn’t above flirting with women. She actually quite liked it and with Kendra it was too easy. And through her flirting she found out that Kendra was going through a divorce and her husband was making very hefty alimony payments. Emma stayed for 2 months before she took off with a diamond ring and $200.

Emma ditched her car in Springfield and bought a small yellow Volkswagen before she headed back east.

After years of different cons, Emma ended up at the Jersey Shore bartending at bar called The Spirit in the Bottle.

Emma was one of 2 bartenders behind the bar working the closing shift.

“What can I get you?” She asked a man who just sat down at one of the empty stools.

The man looked at her name tag then smiled at her, “Well, Connie how about you pour me a scotch, neat.”

She grabbed a bottle of scotch from the shelf behind her and poured him about 2 gulps. He put 10 bucks on the bar and she took it.

“Keep the change.” He told her.

“Oh I planned on it.” She said as she moved down the bar to serve more customers.

Two hours later Emma looked down at the end of the bar and the man was still there nursing his scotch.

Emma headed down to him, “Hey, something wrong with your drink?”

“Not at all.” He said then took a small sip, “I’m just enjoying the atmosphere.”

Emma looked around, the bar was nearly empty. The second bartender took off and Emma was left with the stragglers and the man at the end of the bar sipping his scotch as if it was liquid gold.

“You have a strange way of enjoying yourself.” Emma said as she moved down to wipe the bar.

“I can’t help it if I get my kicks people watching and drinking aged scotch.” He said to her then took another sip of his drink, “Just like you can’t help getting your kicks from conning people out of their hard earned money.”

He looked over at her, “Right _Emma_?”

She stopping wiping the bar and looked at him, “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

He got up from his seat and moved down the bar to where she was, “I’m sure you don’t.”

Emma leaned across the bar, “What do you want?” She asked in a hushed tone as if someone was actually trying to listen to their conversation.

“I’ve been looking for you for a long time Emma.” He told her.

“Are you a hired dick?” Emma asked, her eyes narrowing.

He smiled at her.

“What do you want?” She asked again, “And who hired you?”

“Meet me at this address after your shift.” He told her as he took out a pen and wrote on a napkin, “You’ll get your answers then.”

He slid the napkin to her and walked away.

Emma grabbed the napkin and looked at the address. “Hey, I’m not meeting you at a hotel!” She called after him.

He turned around, “You will if you want to stay out of jail.” He smiled at her then walked out.

“Fuck.” Emma mumbled to herself.

She thought about the man the rest of her shift. She thought maybe she could just take off, leave and go somewhere else. She could easily get lost in a big city like L.A or Chicago, maybe even Houston.

A part of her was curious as to which mark she had conned would go to such trouble to hire a private detective.

Later Emma stood outside the hotel room waiting to knock. She really should have moved on she thought as she knocked.

The door opened and the man smiled at her, “Come in Emma.” He said opening the door.

Emma cautiously stepped inside the room. “I want you to know I have pepper spray and a knife.” She warned him as he shut the door.

“Neither of those things will be needed I assure you.” He told her as he offered her a chair at his small table.

Emma sat down and he sat across from her.

“I’d offer you something to drink but I’m guessing you’re probably too paranoid to say yes.”

“You got that right.” She told him.

He got up from his chair and opened the drawer by his bed and pulled out a thick folder. He shut the drawer and then sat back down.

“What’s that?” She asked him.

“First let me introduce myself.” He said to her, “My name is Graham Humbert.”

“Yeah nice to meet you.” Emma said, “Now, who hired you and what’s in the folder?”

“This folder contains information about you.” He told her as he opened it. “From the moment you entered foster care to you taking up a new alias and job here in Jersey.”

She eyed him, “Where’d you get the information?”

“I have my ways.” He told her.

“Who hired you?” Emma asked, she was getting tired of asking.

“A woman by the name of Regina Mills.” Graham told her.

Emma racked her brain trying to recall if she’d ever screwed over someone by the name of Regina Mills but the name rang no bells.

“She’s not a former mark of yours.” He told her as she opened the folder and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

Emma looked at it, “What does this have to do with the kid I gave up?” She asked handing back the piece of paper.

“Regina Mills is the woman who adopted your son.” Graham told her, “And she’s the one who hired me to find you.”

“Why?” Emma asked him.

“She wants to meet you.” Graham told her.

“No.” Emma said standing up and heading for the door, “That wasn’t part of the deal.”

He stood up, “Well here’s the new deal, you meet her tell her what she wants to know and I won’t give the information I have on you and all your cons to the authorities.”

She looked at him to see if he was bluffing.

“Felonies Emma with a prior conviction will keep you in jail for a pretty long time.” He told her.

“So you’re blackmailing me into meeting this woman?” She asked him.

“I’m persuading you.”

Emma smirked at him, “You can call it whatever you want but it’s still blackmail.”

“Are you willing to meet with her?”

Emma sighed. She should have run when she had the chance.

“Where?” Emma asked.

Graham smiled, “Maine, a small town called Storybrooke.”

“When do we leave?”

“Tonight if you want.” He told her.

“I don’t think I really have a choice.” Emma said to him.

Emma and Graham went to her small apartment where she packed up what little she had into her car before they both got in.

They drove an hour in complete silence.

“Don’t you want to know why after all these years she wants to meet you?” Graham asked her.

“I’m guessing she’ll tell me when we meet.” She said.

They sat in a silence for a few minutes.

“You don’t like talking much do you?” He asked.

“Talking takes up too much time.” She told him.

Halfway to Maine they switched places, Graham driving and Emma sitting in the passenger seat trying not to nod off.

“I promise you that you can fall asleep without worrying I’m going to run us off the road.” He told her.

“I’m more worried about you taking me to the nearest police station.”

He looked at her, “You don’t have to worry about that. I told you as long as you meet with Regina I won’t turn you in and I’m a man of my word.”

“Yeah okay.” Emma said not believing him as she folded her arms across her chest.

The car door slamming woke her up. She looked around, confused. Her door opened and Graham smiled at her, “Welcome to Storybrooke.”

Emma got out of the car and stretched. She looked around, “God you weren’t kidding when you said small town.”

“What’s the fancy building?” Emma asked with a head nod towards a big white two story building across from where they parked.

“That’s where we’re headed.” He told her as he led her across the street, “It’s the Town Hall.”

“And why are we going to the Town Hall?” She asked as they went inside and started to climb the stairs.

“This is where we’re meeting Regina.” He told her.

They walked down a long hallway.

“What is she like the mayor or something?” Emma asked looking around.

They stopped in front of a set of double doors. A sign on the door said it all.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Emma asked him, “She’s the damn mayor?”

He knocked then opened the door and walked in.

“Hello Madam Mayor.” Graham said, “I did as you requested.”

Regina was sitting behind her big desk. She looked passed Graham at Emma who was still standing in the hallway.

“You can come in.” Regina called out to her.

Emma stepped into the office and walked up to Regina’s desk.

Regina stood up, “Thank you Graham that will be all.”

He gave her a nod, then turned and left.

“Please let’s sit down.” Regina said.

Emma sat down on the couch while Regina sat across from her in a leather armchair.

She looked Regina over. Dark hair, even darker eyes. Full lips, nice rack and legs that seemed to go on forever.

“You’re staring.” Regina said.

“Sorry, just wondering what you want.”

“Understand that I’m not doing this for myself.” Regina said, “I’m doing this for Henry.”

“Who’s Henry?”

“My son.” Regina told her.

“And what exactly are you doing for him?”

“He’s 12 years old and curious. He wants to know where he came from, who his birth parents are.” Regina told her, “I promised him I would help him find out.”

“All that should have been in the file when you adopted him.” Emma told her, “There’s nothing I can tell him that isn’t in there.”

“He wants to get to know you.” Regina told her.

“Why?”

“Well you can ask him yourself.” Regina told her as she got up and went back over to her desk. She came back and handed Emma a piece of paper. “That is my home address; we’ll expect you at 7 for dinner.”

“Hey, wait a minute!” Emma said, “I agreed to meet with you, that was the deal. There was no mention of meeting the kid.”

“The kid’s name is Henry.” Regina told her, “And I made no deal with you.”

She sat down in her chair, “But I assure you that all I have to do is tell Graham that you’re being difficult and he will follow through with whatever course of action he promised to do if you didn’t comply.”

“The local private dick blackmails me and the Mayor is threatening me. What the hell kind of town is this?” Emma asked.

Regina smiled at her, “A very nice quiet town till someone crosses the line.”

“So Ms. Swan, will we be seeing you for dinner tonight?” She asked.

Emma looked down at the piece of paper then stood up as she shoved it into the pocket of her leather jacket. “Sure.” She said.

“Wonderful.” Regina said as she stood up and walked Emma to the door.

“I’ll see you then.” She said then shut the door behind Emma before she could say anything more.

When Emma left the building she saw Graham leaning back against her car.

“What are you still doing here?” Emma asked as she walked over to the driver side, “No more people Madam Mayor needs you to blackmail?”

She opened the door and stared at him, expecting an answer.

“Do you have a place to stay while you’re in town?” He asked her.

“I’m not going to be staying.” She told him.

He smiled at her, “Okay sure but if you do stay, there’s an Inn on Main Street called Granny’s Bed and Breakfast.”

“Whatever.” She said as she got into her car, slammed the door and started the bug.

She took off, squealing the tires.

“Where the hell am I going?” She asked out loud as she drove down the road.

She eventually found Main Street and parked her car on the side of the road by an auto repair shop. She got out and looked around.

There was a reason Emma didn’t stick around in small towns. You can’t get lost in a crowd; everyone knows your name and your business. God, how she hated small towns.

“You look lost, Dearie.”

Emma turned around to see a slender, nicely dressed man with thin brown hair smiling a crooked smile at her.

“Is there a place in this one horse town of yours to get a cup of coffee?” She asked him.

“Just down the street a ways.” He told her as he pointed.

“Thanks.” She said to him as she walked passed, “And don’t call me Dearie.”

As soon as Emma walked into the diner everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. She paused for a minute contemplating if she should just turn and walk out.

But it was too late; a brunette with big blue eyes came over to her, “Come sit at the counter.” She said as she ushered Emma to one of the stools.

Emma looked around then sat down.

“Okay people she’s not an alien, stop staring.” An older woman with white hair put up in a bun said as she came out of the kitchen holding a spatula.

Emma turned to the woman, “Thanks.”

“No problem.” She said, “You need anything just let Ruby know.”

She headed back into the kitchen and Emma looked over at the brunette.

“I take it you’re Ruby?” Emma asked.

“Sure am.” She said, “Now what can I get for you?” She asked getting ready to write down Emma’s order on her order pad.

“Just coffee. Black.” Emma said as she leaned onto the counter.

Ruby set a cup down in front of Emma and poured her a cup of coffee. “Anything else?” She asked.

“No thanks.” Emma said then took a small sip of her coffee.

Emma sat hunched at the counter just sipping her coffee but she could feel the eyes on her.

“Don’t mind them.” Ruby said as she offered another cup of coffee which she refused, “We don’t get a lot of new faces around here.”

“I can see why.” Emma said then realized how that might have come off. “I’m sorry it’s been a long day. I’m sure your town is very nice.”

Ruby smiled as she rounded the counter and went over to table of customers.

When Ruby came back behind the counter Emma stood up and grabbed her wallet. “I heard there’s an Inn around here.” She pulled out a 10 dollar bill and put it on the counter, “Can you point me in the direction?”

Ruby told her where the Inn was and Emma headed to her car to grab her bags before going over to the Inn. She stepped onto the porch, opened the door and went inside.

There wasn’t anyone at the front desk.

“Um hello?” She called out.

“Sorry about that.”

Emma turned, “Hey, you’re the woman from the diner.”

“Yes well this is Granny’s bed and breakfast.” The older woman said to her as she went behind the desk, “And I am Granny.”

“Uh okay.” Emma said, “I’d like a room please.”

“How long?” Granny asked.

“Just for the night.” Emma said as she pulled out her wallet.

“$75.” Granny told her.

“Kinda steep isn’t it?” Emma asked as she counted out the money.

“It includes breakfast tomorrow at the diner.” Granny told her as she took the money and shoved it into her bra and handed Emma the receipt.

“Your room key.” Granny said handing her a key with a big swan on the keychain. “Room is upstairs to your left and down the hall. Fresh towels are on the bed. Check out is 11 tomorrow morning.”

“Thanks.” Emma said then went upstairs where she easily found her room. She tossed her bag on the bed and looked around the oddly decorated room.

She realized she had a few hours before she was supposed to have dinner with the mayor and her son and there was nothing to do.

There was no TV in the room, no computer. She checked her phone, and no free wi-fi.

“Son of a bitch.” She cursed as she sat on the edge of her bed.

She wasn’t going to stay cooped up in her room so she got up and headed out. She walked across the street as she headed for the docks. Emma suspected this place wasn’t a fishing town but there were still a few boats docked.

One particular boat caught her eye. It looked like it belonged in a museum. The mast was huge, white sails were tied up but Emma counted at least 5 of them. She stood admiring it.

“Beautiful isn’t she?”

Emma turned to see a man standing on the docks looking at the boat.

“Yes it is.” Emma said to him, “And the boat’s a girl?”

The man smiled at her then looked at the boat, “Ah, she’s a lady.”

Emma arched an eyebrow at him, “Uh okay and how do you know this?”

“Because she’s my boat.” The man told her then climbed on to the boat, “Would you like to come aboard?”

Emma looked at the boat then at him, “Maybe some other time.”

“Suit yourself Love.” He said then moved to the back of the boat.

Emma continued down the docks and stood at the end of the pier and watched the water lap lazily at the shore.

She sighed then walked back to Main Street. She was lost in her thoughts when she rounded a corner and a woman bumped right into her and the woman got knocked to the ground.

“Geez, are you okay?” Emma asked as she offered the woman a hand up.

The woman had short black hair, pale skin and a big smile.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bump into you.” The woman said as she bent down to pick up the bag of groceries she dropped.

Emma bent down to help her, “It’s okay, I wasn’t paying attention.”

The woman looked at Emma as she put a box of cereal into her bag, “Are you new in town?”

“I’m just passing through.” Emma said as she handed the woman an orange that had fallen out of the bag.

She stood up, “Well I hope you enjoy your time here.”

She started to walk away but turned around, “If you give it a chance, you’ll see just how magical this town and the people in it are.”

She gave Emma a smile before continuing on her way.

Emma thought the woman was a little strange perhaps maybe a little naïve. It was a good thing Emma didn’t believe in magic.

She started walking down the street again and realized something. She had already starting learning the names of the people in this stupid town. This wasn’t way she normally worked a con. She always told herself, don’t get too close, keep people at a distance. Don’t learn names, don’t listen to life stories. Get in, find your mark, make your score and then get the hell out.

She’d been living this way for over 10 years now and it had become a huge part of her life that she didn’t even know how else to be.

Emma checked her watch. She had about 2 hours before she was supposed to go to the Mayor’s house for dinner so she headed back to her room.

She showered, dried off and then dressed in a pair of black jeans and red shirt. She didn’t have fancy clothes so jeans and a shirt would just have to do.

She was putting on her boots when there was a knock at her door. She finished tying up the laces then got up and opened the door.

“Madam Mayor.” Emma said seeing Regina standing in her doorway.

“I realized, though I’ve read quite a bit about you I don’t really know you.” Regina said to her as she stood in the hall.

“Don’t feel bad.” Emma said as she opened the door wider and gestured for her to come in, “No one really knows me.”

“So do you always show up at the hotel room of a stranger?” Emma asked her as she shut the door.

Regina ignored the question.

“I think a few ground rules need to be established before you meet my son.” Regina told her.

Emma didn’t like rules, she didn’t like being told what she could or couldn’t do. Now this woman was going to sit her down and tell how she was supposed to act around a kid she didn’t even want to meet? OH Hell no!

“Look lady….” Emma started to say but Regina cut her off.

“Ms. Mills or Madam Mayor.” Regina told her.

Emma rolled her eyes, “Look Madam Mayor, you don’t have to stick me with a bunch of rules. I’m just going to give him the facts then I’ll breeze out of town and you won’t have to see me again.”

They stared at each other, neither woman blinked.

Regina was trying to see if Emma was being serious and Emma couldn’t help herself.

Emma was the first to look away and she was never the first to look away before.

“I’ll see you in an hour Ms. Swan.” Regina said as she headed to the door and opened it, “Don’t be late.”

She left, shutting the door behind her and Emma stood in the middle of her room smirking. She had just found her new mark.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Emma managed to find her way to the Mayor’s house. She parked out on the street and got out of her car. She stood and stared at the white mansion in front of her.

She shook her head. Why the hell would some kid want to meet her when he had all this?

She slowly made her way up the walkway to the front door. She pressed the button for the doorbell and some elaborate tune played. “Jesus.” Emma mumbled under her breath.

She waited impatiently and almost left twice, convincing herself this wasn’t a very good idea.

The door swung open and Regina stood in front of her in a red dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage and legs.

 _‘Fuck.’_ Emma said mentally as she looked her up and down.

“Please come in Ms. Swan.” Regina said as she opened the door wider.

Emma’s footfall made a loud thud against the marble floor in the foyer.

“Follow me.” Regina said.

Emma’s eyes travelled from Regina’s bare back down to her ass as she followed her into the living room.

“Please have a seat.” She said to Emma, who sat down in an armchair.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Regina asked, “I have wine, scotch and some excellent bourbon.”

“Uh bourbon is fine thanks.” Emma said and she watched as Regina went over to the small cart sitting in the room and poured their drinks.

She handed Emma her glass then sat down in a chair across from her.

“So where’s the kid?” Emma asked then took a small sip of her drink. Madam Mayor was right, this bourbon _was_ excellent.

“Henry will join us in a minute. I just wanted you to come in and get settled first.” Regina told her.

Emma was trying not to drink all the bourbon in her glass in one gulp as she took another small sip.

“You seem to do very well as mayor of such a small town.” Emma said as she looked around the living room.

“Yes I do.” Regina said.

They heard footsteps on the stairs and both women stood up and looked over at the entrance way.

A boy with brown hair came into the room. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white dress shirt and a sweater vest.

‘ _Poor kid’_ Emma thought as he smiled shyly at her.

“Henry, this is Emma Swan.” Regina said to him.

Emma was caught off guard when he unexpectedly hugged her.

“Uh, hi kid.” She said as she patted him awkwardly on the shoulder.

“Shall we go into the dining room now?” Regina asked then led the way.

There was a feast on the table when they entered the room.

“Are you having more people over?” Emma asked Regina as she sat down.

“I wasn’t sure what you would like so I had a little more made than I probably should have.” Regina said as she sat at the head of the table.

Henry, who was still smiling sat across from Emma.

“Where were you born?” Henry asked out of nowhere.

Emma put the serving spoon back down in the mash potatoes, “Uh I was found outside of Boston and then put into foster care.”

“They never found your parents?” Henry asked as he wiped his mouth.

“No.” Emma told him.

She looked at Regina who just chewed her food quietly. She looked back at Henry, “What did your mom tell you about me?”

“She told me you were abandoned as a baby and you lived in foster homes then you ended up in jail and had me.” Henry told her.

“Well there’s nothing more you really need to know is there?” Emma asked.

“What do you like to do?” He asked her ignoring her attempt to stop him.

‘I like to take what’s not mine from people.’ Emma thought.

“I like to read.” He said looking over at his mother then back at Emma, “Mostly comics though.”

Emma wasn’t sure what she should say to that.

“Where do you live?” He asked her.

“I’m in between living arrangements at the moment.” She told him and he gave her a look.

“I was in Jersey when your mom’s friend found me.” Emma told him, “But I was getting ready to move again.”

“Again?” He asked, “Do you move around a lot?”

“You could say that.” Emma said.

“And why is that Ms. Swan?” Regina asked and Emma looked at her.

“I just don’t like sticking to one place too long. I like the adventure of a new place, new people and experience.” Emma told her. It was only a half lie. She did like the adventure and the new people but it wasn’t about the experience or place. It was about finding the right person and taking them for as much as she could without getting caught.

“What about my dad?” Henry asked then corrected himself, “My biological dad I mean.”

“What about him?” Emma asked.

“Who is he? Do you know where he is? Does he know about me?”

Emma’s food sat barely touched on her plate. Henry hadn’t given her much of a chance to eat with all the questions.

She sat back in her chair, “He was a nobody, just someone who used me then turned on me. He’s the reason I was in jail. I have no clue where he is and I don’t want to know either.”

She looked at him, “And no, he doesn’t know about you.”

Emma watched as Henry tried to process what little she told him.

“Henry are you okay?” Regina asked him.

He looked at her, nodded and gave her a small smile.

Regina looked at Emma, “I think maybe that’s enough for the night.”

“No.” Henry protested, “I have a list, just let me go get it.” He started to get up from the table but Regina stopped him.

“Henry, we can’t bombard Ms. Swan with a bunch of questions as if she’s being interrogated.” Regina told him, “Now, I say we finish our dinner and perhaps tomorrow Ms. Swan can answer a few more questions.”

“Does that sound acceptable to you?” Regina asked her.

“I… I wasn’t really planning on staying but the one night.” Emma told her.

Henry frowned and Emma looked at him and sighed.

“Okay look, I’ll stay but just till you’ve run out of questions.” Emma told him.

“Good then it’s settled.” Regina said with a smile.

After dinner Henry said good night to Emma then headed upstairs, no doubt going to add more questions to his list.

Regina stood at the front door with Emma.

“He kind of just went for it didn’t he?” Emma asked.

“He’s excited and I told him the only way to get the answers he wanted was to ask.” Regina told her, “So that’s exactly what he did.”

“I’m guessing there’s going to be more questions added to this list of his now right?” Emma asked.

Regina smiled at her, “You can count on it.”

They lingered at the door for a minute.

“So where’s Mr. Madam Mayor?” Emma asked as Regina opened the front door.

“There is no Mr. Madam Mayor.” Regina told her.

Emma smiled, “Is there a Mrs. Madam Mayor?”

That actually got a small smile from Regina.

“Good night Ms. Swan.” Regina said as Emma stepped out the door.

“Good night Madam Mayor.” Emma said smiling as Regina shut the door.

The short drive back to the Inn, Emma’s mind was occupied with Regina. She had only seen a small part of the house but she knew that Regina was living a pretty good life to live in such a big house filled with fancy things.

She’d never used a kid to get close to a mark before and a part of her felt bad for considering it. But it was only a very small part.

When Emma got to the Inn she found Ruby there and told her she’d be staying few more days. She gave her cash for the room then went upstairs.

It wasn’t that late but with no TV and no internet she wasn’t quite sure what to do so she changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and a white tank top and got into bed.

After two hours of tossing and turning Emma threw her covers off of her in frustration. It was too quiet in her room and too quiet on the street outside. She was used to traffic noises and lights and the sound of a bustling city outside her window.

She got out of bed, not bothering to change and put her boots on. She went downstairs and out the door. The air outside was brisk and it felt good against her bare skin.

She walked slowly down Main Street. She’d stop and look in the windows of some of the shops then continue on her way.

“It’s a little late for window shopping isn’t it?”

Emma jumped at the voice then turned around to see the sharp dressed man with thin brown hair she’d seen earlier.

“Little late to be scaring the shit out of someone isn’t it?” Emma asked him, a hand over her heart as she felt it thump against her chest.

“My apologizes.” He said with a small bow of his head.

“What are you doing lurking around?” She asked him.

“I have insomnia.” He told her, “So I take walks.”

“What about you Ms. Swan?” He asked her.

She wondered how he knew her name and he must have picked up on it.

“It’s a small town Dearie and when a stranger shows up, well…” He smiled at her, “They don’t stay a stranger for too long.”

“It’s too quiet.” Emma told him, “And I can’t sleep when it’s too quiet.”

He smiled at her again, “I suggest trying.”

Emma gave him a look.

“Good night Emma.” He said as he turned to walk away.

Emma shuddered at the way he said her name.

She walked further down the street then down to the docks. She sat down on an old bench and watched the water as it rippled with the light breeze.

After an hour of sitting by the water she got up and headed back to the Inn where she went up to her room and tried again to fall asleep.

In the morning she was woken by someone knocking on her door. “Go away!” Emma yelled then shoved her head under her pillow.

Another knock at the door.

Emma let out an exasperated sigh as she threw her pillow off of her. She got out of bed and swung the door open, “What?!”

Regina stood in her doorway almost amused.

“Good morning to you too Ms. Swan.” She said to her.

“Sorry.” Emma said as she backed up from the door.

“Not a morning person I take it.” Regina said as she stepped into Emma’s room.

“Not really no.” Emma said to her.

They stood in silence for about a minute.

“What are you doing here?” Emma asked.

“Henry is at school so I thought maybe you’d like to have breakfast with me.” Regina told her.

“Why?” Emma asked.

“Perhaps to eat, maybe talk.” Regina told her, “Unless you’d rather go back to sleep.”

“Give me 15 minutes and I’ll meet you at the diner.” Emma told her.

Regina smiled then left shutting the door.

Emma changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey shirt. She put on her boots and jacket then headed down to the diner.

She found Regina sitting in a booth and slid in across from her.

“I took the liberty of ordering you a cup of coffee.” Regina told her as Ruby came and poured each of them a cup.

“Thanks.” Emma said then took a small sip.

Emma picked up the menu and looked it over trying to find something that wasn’t covered in gravy or cooked in grease.

“Graham tells me you were pretty hard to find.” Regina told her, “He said you’d been in 4 states in the last year and a half.”

“Like I said, I like the adventure.” Emma told her as she put the menu down.

“It sounds like you’re running from something.” Regina said to her.

Emma smirked, “I have a record but you know that already.”

“I do.” Regina said, “And it makes me wonder what else you’ve managed to get mixed up in.”

“Look, you invited me here.” Emma said, “Actually no, you blackmailed me into coming here to talk to your kid.”

Ruby started to approach the table but Regina waved her off.

“If you don’t want me sticking around because you think I’m some criminal or something then by all means, tell your little watch dog Graham to leave me alone and I’ll be out of here before you can finish your cup of coffee.”

Emma knew she was challenging Regina and a part of her wished to hell she would take her up on it.

“If I thought you were a danger to Henry I wouldn’t have allowed him to meet you.” Regina told her.

“But you still don’t trust me right?” Emma asked.

“I don’t know you Ms. Swan.” Regina told her, “But I’m hoping perhaps in the coming days that will change.”

Emma smiled at her behind her coffee cup. She set her cup down, “You’re hoping to get to know me better huh?”

“Purely for Henry’s sake Ms. Swan.” Regina told her.

“You know you could try calling me Emma.” She said to her, “Unless you still want to keep things formal and stiff.”

“I’ll give it some thought.” Regina told her.

They finally ordered breakfast and as they ate they didn’t talk much. Regina told Emma that Henry only had a half day at school so he should be home after lunch time. Emma told her that she’d come by the house then and he could ask her more questions.

With plans set Emma left the diner and went for a walk seeing as there wasn’t much else to do in town.

She walked into one of the shops along the main street. It was kind of dark and filled with antique looking crap. She wandered around the store wondering if any of this had any real value.

“Looking for a souvenir?”

Emma turned around to see the man she’d seen last night.

“No, just killing time.” Emma said to him. She looked around then turned back to him, “I take it you’re Mr. Gold?”

He smiled at her and gave her a nod of his head.

“You really like sneaking up on people huh?” She asked him.

He smiled again at her, “Let me know if you find anything that piques your interest.” He told her then turned and walked away from her.

Emma walked around the shop looking at a few of the trinkets. She’d pick up something look at it then put it back in its place.

She stopped when she spotted an old dream catcher. Whoever made it took great care in making it look very authentic.

Emma picked it up and looked at it. It brought back a memory, a memory of Henry’s birth father. She’d given him a dream catcher like this a long time ago, a time when she thought she could trust him.

“Find something you like?” Mr. Gold asked and Emma turned around and looked at him.

“No.” She said as she put the dream catcher back down. She looked at him again then turned around and left the shop.

Her cellphone went off just as she stepped out of the shop. She dug it out of her jacket pocket, “Hello?”

“I’m home now.”

“Who’s this?”

“It’s Henry.”

“How’d you get my number?” Emma asked as she stood out on the sidewalk.

“My mom gave it to me.”

“How’d she get it?” She asked then realized Graham probably gave it to her, “Never mind. I’m on my way.”

She hung up and walked back to her car before getting in and heading over to the Mayor’s house.

She stood on the steps and hummed along with the doorbell tune.

The door opened and Regina caught Emma in mid-tune. She smiled at her, “Hello, Ms. Swan.”

Emma smiled back, “Madam Mayor.” She said with a head nod.

“Henry’s in the den waiting for you.”

Emma brushed passed Regina.

“That’s a nice perfume you’re wearing.” She said as Regina shut the door.

“Thank you.” Regina said then led her to the den.

Henry sat on the couch, his face practically pressed in a book. He looked up and closed the book when he saw Emma.

“Hey.” She said to him with a head nod.

Regina left them alone as Emma went and sat down in one of the armchairs.

“So, what have you got for me today?” She asked him.

He picked up a yellow legal pad and flipped a few pages.

“Are you married, divorced, widowed?” He asked her.

“No, no and no.” Emma told him.

“Are you dating someone?”

“Why? Do you have someone in mind?”

He gave her a look.

“No.”

“Why not?” He asked her.

Regina came into the room carrying a tray with milk, coffee and a plate of cookies.

“I’m not dating anyone right now because…” She looked at Regina who placed the tray on the coffee table in front of them, “I haven’t found that one person who will challenge me.”

“And how is it you like to be challenged Ms. Swan?” Regina asked looking at her.

Emma smirked, “In every single way.”

Emma knew she probably shouldn’t be flirting in front of the kid but he was too busy going over his questions to notice.

Regina noticed though. Oh she noticed.

Regina left the room and Henry continued to ask Emma questions.

After an hour Emma’s head started to hurt. Emma got up and snatched the legal pad from him.

“Hey!”

“Look just forget the list.” Emma told him, “Let’s go for a walk and just …. I don’t know, talk or something.”

He shrugged, “Okay.”

He got up off the couch and Emma followed him as he found his mother in the kitchen.

“We’re going to go for a walk.” He told her.

“Give me a minute and I’ll come with.” Regina said as she started to untie her apron.

“Next time.” Emma told her, “This time it’s just me and the kid.”

Regina gave her a questioning look.

“Relax, okay?” Emma said, “I’m not going snatch him or anything.”

“It’s just a walk.” He told Regina, “I’ll get my jacket.”

“Okay, well I’ll … yes.” Regina said to him.

He left the kitchen.

Regina reached behind her and tried to retie her apron strings.

“Here.” Emma said went over to her and stepped behind her, “Let me get that for you.”

Emma slowly tied the apron strings for her, “Perfect.” She said into Regina’s ear.

“Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” Emma said smiling to her, “I’ll see you later.”

Regina watched as Emma walked out of kitchen, a little swing in her hips.

Emma and Henry got into her car and headed into town. She parked near the Inn and they got out.

“So, let’s walk and talk.” She told him.

As they walked he asked her more questions.

“What’s my dad’s name?”

“I don’t know if your mom would want me to tell you.” Emma said to him.

“She said I could ask whatever I wanted.”

“Yeah that’s true.” She said, “But listen if I tell you, you have to promise me one thing.”

“What?” He asked her.

“Don’t look him up. Don’t try to find him or contact him.” Emma told him.

She noticed that they were walking further into the woods and she hoped the kid knew where he was going.

“Why can’t I look him up?” He asked her.

“Look, I’m not the best person in the world I know that. I’ve done my fair share of bad shhhh….” She stopped and cleared her throat, “My fair share of bad stuff but Henry, I don’t think you should get in contact with him. He doesn’t know about you and you have a good life here.”

“Okay I promise.” He said to her, “Now can you tell me his name?”

“Neal Cassidy.” Emma told him.

“Did you love him?” Henry asked.

Emma stopped walking, surprised he would ask her.

“I thought I did.” She said to him.

They walked a little further till they came across the playground.

“Why is there a playground in the middle of a forest?” Emma asked him.

“My mom had it built.” He told her, “And it’s not in the middle of the forest, just on the outskirts of the town.”

He sat down on one of the swings and Emma sat down next to him.

“What do you think of our town?” He asked her.

“It’s small and you have a few strange people here.” She told him.

“You met Mr. Gold didn’t you?”

“Yeah.” She said, “What’s his deal?”

Henry laughed as he kicked his legs and get enough momentum to start swinging.

“He’s just a lonely guy with no family.” Henry told her, “He kind of just keeps to himself.”

Emma started to pump her legs and soon she was swinging just as high as Henry and the strangest thing happened.

Emma started laughing.

Henry looked over at her and laughed with her.

Emma dragged her feet into the dirt and eventually stopped swinging. She was out of breath from laughing. Henry on the other hand jumped from his swing as it went up and Emma watched as he flew in the air and landed on his feet.

“Damn kid, nice landing.” Emma said to him as he walked back to his swing and sat down.

“Thanks.” He said smiling at her.

“I haven’t been on swings in a really long time.” She told him.

“It’s just like riding a bike.” Henry told her.

“Haven’t been on a bike in while either.” She said as she stood up.

“Was there any place that you felt safe?” Henry asked, “A favorite spot you’d go to that people didn’t know about?”

“Yeah actually.” Emma said with a smile, “In Boston, the Public Garden.”

Henry gave her a strange look.

“It’s a botanical garden.” She told him, “I’d go sit under this big weeping willow tree by the bridge and watch the swan boats filled with people go by.”

“Why’d you go there?” He asked her.

“Because it was quiet and beautiful and nobody bothered me there.” Emma told her, “Any time I was feeling bad or scared. Even if I was feeling overwhelmed I would go to my tree by the suspension bridge, sit down I would find peace.”

“That’s why I like coming here.” He told her, “Especially when no one else is here.”

Emma smiled at him.

“So were you in a lot of foster homes growing up?”

Emma walked over to the slide and gave it a small kick checking its sturdiness.

“3 foster homes and 2 group homes.” She said over her shoulder to him.

“Did you like any of the families you lived with?” He asked her.

Emma shrugged, “I don’t know. I mean they weren’t mean to me but they didn’t seem to want to keep me around for very long.”

“Is that why you move around a lot?” He asked her.

Emma really hadn’t thought about it like that.

“Nah.” She said to him, “I like being on my own.”

“What would make you stop moving around so much?” He asked her.

She really didn’t know. She was willing to stop with Neal when he made all his promises but things were different now. She’d hurt people, lied and stole from them and her constant moving around was to avoid getting caught and avoid sticking around long enough to get hurt again.

“I don’t think there’s anything that could really make me stick around.” She told him.

“That’s kind of sad.” He told her as he got up from the swing.

She gave him a small smile, “Well, life’s not all sunshine and roses. You’ll learn that when you get older.”

“I hope not.” He said.

Emma and Henry walked out of the forest and they got back into her car.

“Look, I don’t mean to sound so cynical.” She told him as she drove, “It’s just, I know not everyone gets the life they want.”

“It’s fine.” He said then remain quiet the rest of the ride.

She followed him up the walkway. He opened the door, yelled out that he was home and went up the stairs leaving Emma standing outside on the steps.

Regina came to the door, “Did he just leave you out here?”

“It’s okay.” Emma told her as she put her hands in the pockets of her jeans, “I think I might have upset him a little with views on life.”

Regina looked over at the stairs then back at Emma, “Would you like to come in and talk?”

“Maybe some other time.” Emma said as she took a step back, “Tell the kid I’m sorry again please.”

“Sure.” Regina said then watched as Emma walked down the path, got into her car and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

Instead of going back to the Inn Emma drove over to the diner and went inside. She sat down hunched over at the counter.

Ruby came over to her, “What can I get you?”

“You got any hard liquor back there?” Emma asked looking up at her.

Ruby smiled as she looked around. She grabbed a coffee cup then pulled out a small bottle of scotch from her apron pocket. She poured some for Emma, took a quick swig from the bottle then screwed the cap back on and put it back in her apron.

“Get you anything else?” She asked.

“No this will do just fine.” Emma said as she lifted the cup and took a sip.

Emma finished her drink, paid and left. She went back to the Inn and was almost to her room when someone called out to her.

She turned to see Graham standing there.

“What are you doing here?” She asked him.

“Came to see how you were doing.” He told her.

“Sure you’re not here to check up on me instead?” She asked him with a glare.

“Maybe I am.” He told her.

“Well you don’t have to bother.” Emma told him as she unlocked her door and opened it, “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”

She went inside and shut the door before Graham could say anything else.

Emma took off her jacket and sat down on her bed. She unlaced her boots and kicked them off. She flung her socks across the room then lied back on her bed and closed her eyes.

There was a knock at her door and Emma sighed heavily, “Go away Graham, I don’t care if you need to report back to the Mayor. I’m not in the mood!”

“Ms. Swan please open the door.” Regina said.

Emma sat up and stared at the door for a minute before she got up and opened it.

“I said I didn’t want to talk.” Emma told her.

Regina walked in without being invited and Emma shut the door and turned to her.

“What do you want?” She asked.

“I understand that you didn’t have an ideal childhood. That perhaps things were a little difficult for you and maybe because of those experiences you’ve become jaded and lost faith in people.” Regina started to say, “But Henry is a young man who still believes in the goodness of others and I will not allow you to take that away from him.”

Emma stepped up to her, “Look lady, you don’t get to come in here and lecture me about what I can or can’t say. I don’t care if it’s your kid or some guy down the street. You wanted the kid to ask questions, to get to whatever truth he’s trying to find and I told him.”

Emma folded her arms across her chest, “If you don’t like what I have to say then give me the word and I’ll get on with my life and you won’t have to see me ever again.”

Regina’s eyes narrowed as she looked at Emma, “You really want to get out of town don’t you?”

She stepped closer to Emma, leaving barely any room between them, “Unlike you Ms. Swan, I keep my word. So you can leave if you like but the authorities won’t be too far behind you.”

“I don’t like being threatened.” Emma told her.

“I’m not threating you; I’m simply telling you what I will do.” Regina told her.

They glared into each other’s eyes.

‘God damn you’re so fucking hot right now.’ Emma thought as she looked into Regina’s fierce, darkened eyes.

Emma took a step back; her arms fell to her sides. It wasn’t that she was giving in; she just knew that sometimes you had to do what you really didn’t want to do in order to score big on a mark.

“Fine.” Emma said to her, “Next time I see the kid, I’ll make sure to tell him all about unicorns, rainbows and chocolate sprinkles that rain from the sky.”

“I don’t need you to paint a fairy-tale for him.” Regina told him, “Just answer his questions and leave him with some hope.”

Regina went to the door, “Come over for dinner tomorrow night.”

“Is that an invitation or an order?” Emma asked.

Regina opened the door, “Take it however you want.”

She slipped out into the hall and shut the door behind her.

“Oh I’d love to.” Emma said quietly to herself.

Later that evening Emma ordered some food to go and went down to the docks, sat on the bench and enjoyed her food.

After she was done she crumbled up the bag and tossed it at the trashcan, missing it by a mile.

“You really shouldn’t litter.”

Emma turned around to see the man she’d met the first day here, the one with the boat.

“I’m sorry and who are you? The litter police?” Emma asked him.

“The name’s Killian.” He said to her with a devilish smile, “And yes I am the litter police.”

Emma scoffed at him as she went over to the trash can, bent down and picked up her garbage before tossing it into the can.

“Happy now?” She asked looking at him.

“Extremely.”

“Do you live on your boat?” She asked him.

“Yes I do.” He told her, “Would you like to finally come aboard?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “Sure why not?”

He stepped aboard, held a hand out to her and helped her up.

They walked the length of the boat then he took her below deck.

“It’s a beautiful boat.” She said to him as he showed her around.

“My stateroom.” He said as they walked passed a closed door. “You’ll get to see that another time.” He told her as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Emma scoffed.

“If you’re staying in town long, I’d like to take you up the coast.” He told her as they walked back upstairs and went out onto the deck.

“Why?” She asked him.

“Why what?”

“Why would you like to take me up the coast?” Emma asked him, her hands on her hips, “You don’t even know me. I could be a killer or something and you’re willing to go on a long boat ride with me. So I ask, why?”

He just looked at her.

“Is it because I have a pretty face?” She asked him then arched an eyebrow, “Or do you think I’d trust you because you think _you_ have a pretty face?”

“I… just… we could… wha… you…” He stammered as he looked around.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Emma said as she turned to leave. She got back onto the dock and looked up at him, “And really, no man should show off that much of his hairy chest. Have a little dignity and cover up.” She told him and he watched her walk away.

Emma put her hand into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a gold coin that she’d taken from Killian’s boat.

It looked like a gold doubloon but she wasn’t sure if it was real or not. On one side, there was a thin iron cross and on the other was a lion standing on its hind legs wearing a small crown. She put the coin back into her pocket and smiled as she continued back to the Inn.

She went into her room, took a shower and changed into a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt. She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door to the Mayor’s house.

She waited on the doorstep after ringing the bell.

Regina opened the door, “I said dinner was tomorrow night.”

“I’m here for the kid.” Emma told her, “Where is he?”

“He’s upstairs in his room reading.” Regina told her.

Emma stepped into the house and headed for the stairs, “Which room?”

“Excuse me, you can’t just barge in here.” Regina said following her.

Emma ignored her as she went up the stairs, “Henry? Where are you?” She called out.

She walked up a long hall as Regina followed her. She turned around to face Regina, “I just want to talk to him, clear things up a little.”

She lifted a hand to stop her when she saw that Regina was about to say something, “And no it couldn’t wait till tomorrow.”

A door opened to Emma’s left and Henry stepped out, “It’s okay Mom.” He said to Regina.

He looked at Emma, “Come in.”

He went back into his room leaving the door open and Emma stepped into the room. She shut the door behind her as Henry sat down on his bed.

Emma took the chair from his desk and scooted it closer to him before sitting down.

“So, I understand I might have upset you earlier today.” Emma said to him then sighed, “My childhood was nothing like yours……”

“You don’t know anything about my life.” He interrupted her.

It was true. She didn’t ask him questions about his life. She didn’t ask what grade he was in school, what his favorite subject was or if he had any friends.

“I thought maybe you’d want to get to know me too. Maybe you’d be curious about the son you gave up.” He said to her.

“Henry….” She started to say.

“I was going to wait till maybe I’d gotten through a few more questions to ask this but…” He paused then looked at her, “Why did you give me away? What could I have possibly done that was so wrong that you wouldn’t want to keep me?”

She looked at Henry and saw the sorrow in his eyes, she could hear it in his voice. He’d thought all this time that he’d done something to cause her to give him up.

She got up from her chair and sat down on the side of his bed, “You didn’t do anything wrong Henry.”

He looked at her.

“I was in jail, 18 and scared. I knew that I couldn’t be the person you needed me to be. I couldn’t protect you, or take care of you.” Emma told him, “I wanted you to have a life that you were proud of, to have a family you were proud of.”

She sighed heavily, “You can’t be proud of me, not the person I am.”

“If I would have kept you they would have put you in the system till I got out.” Emma told him, “And I couldn’t do that to you. I lived in that system. It was better that you went to someone who would love you and keep you safe.”

“Aren’t you happy with your mom?” She asked him.

A small smile appeared on his face, “Yeah I am.”

“And you love her right?” Emma asked.

“Yeah.”

“And you know she loves you too right?”

He gave her a strange look.

“It’s one thing for someone to tell you they love you but do you know she loves you?” Emma asked, “Do you feel like she would do anything in the world for you no matter what?”

Henry’s smile got bigger, “Yeah.”

“Good.” Emma said to him, “That’s what I wanted for you.”

She smiled at him, “My childhood wasn’t the greatest. Most of the families I was with weren’t very loving and only kept us foster kids around for the check the government sent every month. I had to learn things the hard way….”

She sighed, “Look, I’m not trying to give you some sob story so you’ll feel bad for me. I just want you to know that the life I had wasn’t what I wanted for you.”

She stood up, “I’m a little rough around the edge Henry and I can’t promise you that everything I tell you will be some happy story from my life but I think you’re old enough to know, not every life is perfect.”

Henry got up quickly from his bed and Emma thought for a minute he was going to storm out of his room and get his mom. Instead he went over to his rather large bookshelf, mumbled quietly to himself as he finger walked across his books and comics.

He pulled one from the shelf then came back over to Emma, “Here.” He said holding it out to her.

“What is it?” She asked as she took the book from him.

“It’s a graphic novel.” He told her, “It’s about a woman who was orphaned as a little kid and raised in a bad system.”

“Henry, I don’t want to …” Emma said holding it back out to him.

“She grows up and becomes a hero. She saves a whole town from an evilness that hangs over the people.” He told her, “Please just give it a try.”

Emma nodded, “Okay kid, I’ll give it a shot.”

She put the comic under her arm as she headed for the door. She opened it then looked back at him, “We’re okay right?”

Henry smiled at her, “Yeah, we’re okay.”

She smiled at him then left his room and shut the door behind her.

Regina was standing two doors down waiting for her in the hall.

“Eavesdropping Madam Mayor?” Emma asked as she walked passed her.

“Not at all.”

Regina followed her.

Emma scoffed, “Yeah right.”

She started down the stairs and Regina followed her quietly.

She stopped Emma before she could open the front door, “You have to understand, Henry is my life. I don’t want to see him hurt.”

Emma turned around, “I’m not going to intentionally hurt your kid. We had a good talk and everything is square between us now. ”

“He’s trying to get to know me, trying to understand the way I am.” She said then looked at Regina, “You’re so worried about your kid but you don’t really know much about me other than what you’ve read in a report.”

“What are you suggesting?” Regina asked with her hands on her hips.

“Try asking me out for a drink. Maybe for coffee and or a few shots of tequila.” Emma told her then chuckled to herself, “Though you might get more out of me from the shots of tequila.”

“You’re suggesting I get you drunk?” Regina asked her.

“I’m suggesting you get to know me.” Emma said as she opened the door, “But, if you don’t want to that’s entirely up to you.”

Emma stepped out, shutting the door behind her and not giving Regina any time to reply.

She smirked to herself. She knew Regina was interested, perhaps she was a little intrigued about the mystery of Emma but whatever peaked Regina’s interest Emma knew she wouldn’t have to wait too long for an invite.

When Emma got back to the Inn she saw Killian standing outside her door, arms folded across his hairy exposed chest.

Didn’t this guy own shirts that didn’t have a plunging neckline?

“What can I help you with?” Emma asked as she unlocked her door, opened it and stepped inside.

“I think you know.” He told her as he followed her inside.

Emma laughed, “Do these lines of yours really get you laid?”

“That’s not what I meant.” He said to her.

She looked at him and saw how serious he was.

“What are you talking about then?” She asked as she put the graphic novel Henry gave her down on her night stand.

“I want my coin back.” He said to her.

“Coin?” She asked taking off her jacket.

“Don’t play coy with me.” He said to her, “I know you took my coin and I want it back.”

He stood in front of her holding out his hand.

Emma scoffed as she reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out the coin and placed it in his palm.

“I just wanted to get a closer look at it.” She told him.

“You make as good of a liar as you do a thief.” He said then turned to leave. He stopped and looked at her, “Do not think about stepping one foot on my boat again.”

“Well gee; I guess I’ll never get to see how massive your stateroom is now will I?” She asked sarcastically.

He glared at her then slammed the door as he left.

“Asshole.” She grumbled under her breath.

The next morning Emma got up, showered, dressed and went down to the diner. She didn’t sleep well last night so she was beyond tired. She yawned as she waited for Ruby to finish pouring her coffee.

“I wasn’t aware that salt was better in coffee than sugar.”

Emma looked to her right and saw Regina standing next to her at the counter, “Huh?” She said.

Regina nodded to her coffee, “You’re pouring salt into your coffee.”

Emma looked at the salt shaker in her hand, “Damn it.” She said as she put it down on the counter.

“Rough morning?” Regina asked Emma as Ruby handed Regina a to-go cup.

“Rough night.” Emma said as she pushed her coffee cup away from her.

Ruby took it then went to get her another cup.

“You look like hell.” Regina said to her then smiled.

“Thanks.” Emma said with a grin. “Don’t worry though I’ll be more alert for dinner with Henry tonight.”

“Actually there’s been a slight change in plans.” Regina told her, “Henry has a science project that he needs to work on….”

“Uh, no. I draw the line at school projects, sorry. Especially anything that has to do with science.” Emma interrupted, “Or math or history or English for that matter.”

“And what exactly did you excel at in school?” Regina asked.

“Dodge ball.” Emma told her, “I was the champion of dodge ball.”

“Yes well I’m sure pelting kids with a big rubber red ball is a necessary skill somewhere…” Regina said, “But Henry doesn’t need your help with his project. He is going to a friend’s house to work on it.”

“Oh.” Emma said quietly.

Ruby put a fresh cup of coffee in front of Emma then moved the salt and pepper shakers away from her.

Emma grabbed the sugar and poured an obscene amount into her coffee before stirring it with a spoon and taking a sip.

“So good.” She muttered to herself.

She looked at Regina, “So you were saying there’s been a slight change in plans?”

“Yes.”

“So no dinner?” Emma asked her.

“No I’m afraid not.” Regina said to her.

Emma was a little disappointed.

“Unless….” Regina started to say.

“Unless what?” Emma asked, hope returning to her.

“Unless you’d still like to come over and have dinner with me instead?” Regina asked.

Emma smiled; in fact her smile was probably bigger than it should be.

“Just so I can get to know you a little better.” Regina told her, “Strictly on a professional basis.”

“Sure.” Emma said, “Sure.”

“You can stop smiling Miss Swan.” Regina told her as she turned around to leave.

“I really don’t think I can.” Emma said as she continued to smile as she watched Regina leave. 


	4. Chapter 4

Emma rang the doorbell and waited for Regina. She wasn’t sure what she should bring with her so she settled on a 6 pack of beer. The glass bottles clinked together in their carrier as she shifted on her feet.

Regina opened the door and Emma almost dropped the beer. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that ended just above her knees. The plunging neckline had all of Emma’s attention.

“Would you like to continuing standing on my steps with your mouth agape or would you like to come in?” Regina asked holding the door open.

“I think I’d rather just stay here if that’s okay.” Emma finally managed to get out.

Regina smiled, “Suit yourself.” She said then shut the door on Emma.

Emma stared at the door, “The hell?” She mumbled to herself as she reached out and rang the doorbell again.

Moments later Regina opened the door again.

“Ready to come in now?” Regina asked her.

She just nodded and Regina opened the door wider and let her in.

Emma made a face, “What is that smell?”

“That unfortunately was dinner.” Regina said as she headed towards the kitchen.

Emma followed her and walked into a partly smoky kitchen. Emma coughed as she put the beer down on the counter. She went to the nearest window and opened it, “What happened?”

“I attempted to cook.” Regina told her as she used a dishcloth to fan the smoke towards the window.

“But that whole feast I had with you guys before….” Emma started to say.

“I have a chef that cooks for Henry and I.”

“And what happened tonight?” She asked, “Did the chef go on strike or something?”

“I gave her the night off. She won’t return till tomorrow evening.” Regina said as she stopped fanning at the smoke and tossed the dishcloth down on the counter.

Emma smiled.

“Don’t smirk at me Ms. Swan.” Regina commanded.

“Well what are we going to do now?” Emma asked, “I believe I was promised dinner.”

“I can attempt to cook something else if you like?”

“Uh no.” Emma said to her, “I don’t think Henry would like to come home and find his house burned down.”

“So what do you suggest we do?” Regina asked, a hand on her hip.

“As much as I love seeing you in that dress….” Emma smiled as she looked Regina up and down, “Why don’t you go freshen up, change into something a little less 5 star dining and I’ll figure out dinner?”

Regina gave her a strange look.

“Just go.” Emma told her.

Regina went upstairs and Emma surprisingly found a phonebook by the phone. She thought how outdated it was to be using a phonebook as she found the number to a nearby pizza joint and ordered a large pepperoni with extra cheese.

Emma opened almost every cabinet in the kitchen till she found where Regina kept the plates. She took down two of them and put them on the counter. She didn’t bother looking for napkins and just grabbed the roll of paper towels from the counter and put it on the table.

The doorbell rang and Emma went to answer the door. She had just finished paying the pizza guy and was shutting the door when Regina came downstairs.

“Pizza?” Regina asked her as she followed Emma into the kitchen.

“Yup.” Emma said putting the box down on the counter and flipping the lid open, “Pepperoni with extra cheese.”

“You look comfortable.” Emma said to her as she noticed Regina in a pair of black jeans and a purple button up shirt. She even checked and sure enough, Regina was wearing tennis shoes.

Regina looked down at herself, “Yes I supposed I am comfortable.”

“Beats the hell out of wearing heels all day too huh?” Emma said smiling.

“Okay go ahead and sit down.” Emma said with a head nod to the table. She waited for Regina to sit down before taking a plate and putting a slice on it then placing it in front of her. She did the same for herself then grabbed two beers and went to sit down.

She handed Regina one of the beers, “I know it’s not fancy wine or overly priced bourbon but it goes very well with pizza.”

Regina went to get up from her seat.

“Where are you going?” Emma asked her.

“To get a knife and fork.”

Emma snorted trying to hide her laugh, “Are you kidding me?”

Regina sat back down in her seat, “And what is so funny about that?”

“It’s pizza, Regina.” Emma told her, “Just pick it up and eat it.”

She even demonstrated for Regina by picking up her slice and taking a big bite.

“See?” She mumbled with her mouth full.

“Please, spare me having to hear you talk with your mouth full.” Regina said to her.

Emma took a sip of her beer and finished chewing, “Your turn.”

Regina picked up her pizza and took a bite before placing the slice back down on her plate.

“Now the beer.”

Regina gave her a look as she picked up the bottle and took a very small sip of beer.

“Now how am I supposed to get you drunk if you’re going to take tiny little sips like that?” Emma asked.

Regina arched an eyebrow, “Your plan is to ply me with pizza and cheap beer in an effort to get me drunk?”

“No.” Emma said as she took a sip of her beer, “My plan is to get you to loosen up a bit, you know let your hair down.”

“You mean let my guard down.” Regina said to her as she took a big bite of her pizza.

“And would that be so bad?” Emma asked her.

Regina looked at her then took a huge drink from her beer, finishing half of it.

Emma smiled, she was impressed.

“So tell me something about yourself.” Emma said then took a bite of pizza.

“Like what?”

Emma shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know. Anything, something random.”

She grabbed the roll of paper towels and ripped two off, handing one to Regina and putting the other in her lap.

“I’m ambidextrous.” Regina said just as Emma took a sip of her beer.

Beer almost shot out of her nose as she choked and started to cough. Regina got up and patted Emma on the back till her coughing fit subsided then sat back down.

“I’m also double jointed.” Regina said, with sly smile as she took a sip of beer.

Emma cleared her throat, “Good to know.”

By the time they finished dinner, Regina had finished 3 beers and Emma had to stop her before she took the last one.

“I’ll just take that.” She said taking the bottle from Regina’s hand before she could open it.

“Are you cutting me off?” Regina asked.

“I think you’ve had enough.” Emma told her, “I mean you’re swaying.”

Regina smiled at her, “Am I?”

“Just a little.” Emma said to her as she led her out to the living room and sat her down on the couch.

She watched as Regina’s eyes started to close a little.

“You’re kind of a light weight when it comes to booze huh?” Emma asked her.

“I don’t really drink all that much.” Regina told her as she blinked trying to stay awake.

“Should I go make you some coffee to sober up?” Emma asked but Regina’s eyes were closed again.

Emma figured she’d nodded off and she smiled as she thought it was a perfect time to go check out the rest of the house.

Emma started in Regina’s office. She looked around at a few of the paintings on the wall deciding that they weren’t probably something she could easily smuggle out under her shirt. She looked through Regina’s desk, no bank statements and no credit card information.

“Damn it.” She cursed under her breath. She put her hands on her hips and looked around the room till she finally spotted her prize.

A smile crept across her face as she walked over to the fireplace and reached out for the small egg that sat on the mantel.

The egg sat on a small gold three legged holder. It was a deep red with a gold lace pattern covering it. Emma pressed a tiny gold button and the egg popped open revealing a small gold clock encircled with small rubies and diamonds. She noticed the time was several hours ahead of the current time.

“Mom’s great-great grandfather brought that from Rome.”

“Holy shit!” Emma shouted as Henry’s voice startled her, she jumped and juggled the egg so she wouldn’t drop it.

She turned around and stared at him, “You scared the shit out of me kid.”

“What are you doing in Mom’s office?” He asked her as she closed the egg and set it back on its stand.

“Just checking things out.” Emma told him as she walked passed him to the door, “You should tell your mom the time is way off on the clock in that thing.”

“It’s a Faberge egg and it’s set to the current time in Rome where Mom’s great-great grandfather was from.” Henry told her as he followed her out of the office and shut the door.

“Ah well then that makes sense.” She said as she went into the living room and saw that Regina was still on the couch with her eyes closed. She swore she could hear her slightly snoring.

“What’s wrong with her?”

Emma turned to him, “She just had a few beers and I guess she’s a little tired.”

She went over to Regina and put a hand on her shoulder, “Regina, why don’t you get up and go to bed?”

Regina mumbled something and Emma leaned in closer to hear her, “Regina?”

Regina, startled sat up quickly and head-butted Emma in the face.

“SON OF A BITCH!!” Emma yelled grabbing her nose. She fell back onto the floor as blood trickled out of her nose.

Regina looked around confused at first till she heard Emma who was still swearing under her breath.

“What happened?” Regina asked as she got up from the couch and helped Emma up.

“You totally just head-butted her.” Henry said with a small laugh.

“Go get a washcloth and wet it.” Regina ordered Henry as she helped Emma to the couch.

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” Emma mumbled through her hands.

“Let me see it.” Regina told her.

“No, I just need to put my head back for a minute.” Emma said as she rested her head back.

“Emma, please let me see.” Regina said as she took one of Emma’s hands away from her face and saw blood oozing from her nostrils.

“Here.” Henry said handing the washcloth to his mother.

“Put this on your face.” Regina said to Emma and she snatched the cloth from her and covered her nose.

“Ice pack.” Regina told Henry and he headed off to the kitchen.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Regina said to Emma.

“I’ve had worse.” Emma said as she sat with her eyes closed. She tasted copper and bitterness in the back of her throat and it almost made her gag.

She sat up and leaned forward so the blood wouldn’t continue to trickle into her throat.

Henry came back with the ice pack and gave it to Regina She kneeled down in front of Emma and removed the washcloth from Emma’s face.

“The bleeding stopped.” Regina said to her as she wiped some of the blood gently from Emma’s face then put the ice pack against Emma’s nose. It caused her to jerk back, her eyes watered a bit but she closed them and enjoyed it as the cold numbed her nose and the pain.

“Are you okay?” Regina asked, “Would you like some aspirin?”

Emma snorted and regretted it as soon as she did as it sent a shot of electricity from her nose to the top of her head.

She groaned as she clenched her teeth and waited for the pain to subside.

“I think I just want to go home.” Emma told her as she tried to stand up.

She swayed on her feet and Regina put an arm around her waist to steady her as she walked Emma to the door.

“Maybe she should stay here tonight.” Henry suggested and both women looked at him.

“It’s just, she can’t even walk by herself.” Henry said, “And you’ve been drinking and I’m too young to drive.”

Regina, her arm still around Emma’s waist looked at her, “I can put you up in one of the guest rooms.”

“I’m perfectly fine.” Emma told her.

“Really?” Regina asked as she let go of Emma who then took a few steps before Regina had to catch her by the arms before she face planted on the marble floor in the foyer.

Regina put her arm around Emma’s waist again and helped her to the stairs, “Don’t argue with me Ms. Swan. It would reflect poorly on me if you crash and die on my streets.”

“I’m not arguing.” Emma said as they walked up the stairs and down the hall. Henry followed behind them.

She helped Emma into one of the guest rooms and sat her down on the bed.

“I’m surprised you managed to get me up the stairs.” Emma said to her.

“And why is that?” Regina asked.

“You being drunk and all.”

“I’m not drunk.” Regina said and Emma raised an eyebrow at her.

“I was a little buzzed, perhaps light-headed but not drunk.” Regina argued, “And practically breaking someone’s nose tends to sober you up.”

“Mom?”

Regina turned around to see Henry standing in the doorway.

“She’s going to need something to wear to bed.” He said to her.

“No I don’t.” Emma said, “I’ll just sleep in my underwear and undershirt.”

Regina tried her hardest to not visualize Emma in her “sleepwear.” Instead she turned her attention to Henry.

“Henry, did you finish your project?” Regina asked.

“Yeah.” He said to her.

“Good.” She said to him, “Why don’t you go to your room and read for a while before bed?”

He looked at Emma, “Good night.”

“Yeah, night kid.” Emma said to him.

Regina hugged Henry and said good night before he went down the hall to his room.

She turned her attention to Emma, “Do you need any help?”

“Are you offering to help me undress?” Emma asked smiling at her.

Regina shook her head, “You are exhausting.”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Emma said then winked at Regina.

“I’m going to leave you now before you continue with whatever it is you’re trying to do.” Regina told her.

“I thought it was obvious what I was doing.” Emma said, “Oh and don’t think I didn’t notice that you called me Emma tonight.”

Regina smiled at her, “Good night Ms. Swan.” She said as she headed to the bedroom door.

“Good night Madam Mayor.”

Emma thought it was ridiculous that she had to spend the night but it gave her another opportunity to scope out some of the house. She waited two hours before she got up, still in her clothes and went downstairs.

She wandered through some of the house and noticed the majority of expensive looking things Regina had was artwork in various forms. Artwork was hard to smuggle out and sometimes hard to pawn off.

She went back into Regina’s office and looked around some more. She found a wall safe behind what appeared to be a very expensive painting of some chick in a pink ruffled frou-frou dress looking extremely sad.

She’d cracked a couple safes before but she was hoping if she stayed long enough she wouldn’t have to.

Emma went back over to the Faberge egg and opened it again. She looked it over and knew she could probably get some major cash for it. She’d have to be smart about it too because she knew that trading something this unique would raise a bunch of red flags.

Emma left the office, shutting the door and going back upstairs. She got undressed and into bed and eventually fell asleep.

In the morning Regina woke up to the smell of coffee that wafted into her room.

She stretched in bed, her eyes closed and a big smile on her face.

The smile vanished and her eyes opened as she realized, the cook was off and Henry didn’t know how to cook.

She got up out of bed and hustled down the stairs as she put on her robe.

When she got into the kitchen she saw Emma standing in her boxer shorts and tank top cooking something on the stovetop.

“What are you doing?” Regina asked which startled Emma who jumped and turned around.

“You scared the crap out of me!” Emma shouted at her, “Doesn’t anyone know how to make freaking noise in this town?”

“Damn it.” She mumbled under her breath.

“I apologize.” Regina said as she walked over to the kitchen counter.

Emma turned back around and flipped the bacon she was cooking in the frying pan.

“And to answer your question…” She said as she grabbed a cup from the cupboard, poured some coffee in it then set it down in front of Regina, “I’m making breakfast.”

“In your underwear?” Regina asked as she took sip of her coffee.

“Yes, in my underwear.” Emma said as she turned off the bacon and took it from the pan and placed it on the paper towel covered plate.

She made a small plate of scrambled eggs, 3 strawberries and two slices of bacon and placed it in front of Regina then handed her a fork.

“Enjoy.” Emma said then started to walk out of the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” Regina asked turning around.

“I don’t think the kid should come down to breakfast and see me in my underwear.” Emma told her.

“But it’s okay for me to see you in them?” Regina asked.

“Would you rather see me out of them?” Emma asked standing there waiting for an answer.

She smiled to herself when Regina turned around without a word and started to eat.

By the time Emma got dressed and came back downstairs Henry was sitting with his mother at the table eating breakfast.

“Okay well, thanks for the sleep over but I’m going to take off now.” Emma said as she put her jacket on.

“You’re leaving?” Henry asked.

“Yeah.”

“But, you didn’t have breakfast.”

“Well, I’m not hungry.” Emma said to him.

“You should have something to keep your strength Ms. Swan.” Regina said.

Emma walked over to where Regina was sitting, looked down at her then snaked a piece of bacon from her plate and bit off a big piece.

“Happy?” She asked looking down at Regina as she chewed.

“Thrilled.” Regina said looking up at her, no expression on her face.

“See ya later kid.” Emma said with a nod of the head to him before turning around and heading out of the kitchen.

When Emma got to her room she went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She could already see the slight bruising around the bridge of her nose.

“Worth it.” Emma said to herself with a smile then started stripping off her clothes to take a shower.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Regina stood at the sink rinsing off the dishes from breakfast. Henry was off to school so that left Regina with an hour of free time before she had to go to the office and work on the council meeting schedule.

She went upstairs and as she got undressed to take a shower a thought of Emma in her underwear popped into her head.

She shook her head as she tried to shake the image out of her mind.

Regina wasn’t sure what it was about Emma. She gets in your face; she’s rude and has very little manners when dealing with others. She says what’s on her mind and doesn’t seem to give a shit what others think. There is no filter when it comes to her. She flirts relentlessly and does whatever she can to get a rise out of Regina.

Regina tried her best not to encourage her, she ignored her or changed the subject but a very small part wanted to see what Emma would do next.

Regina shook her head again to get herself to stop thinking about Emma.

Aside from a few bits from her past that Emma reluctantly forked over and what Regina read in the file Graham had given her she realized she still didn’t know much about her.

She promised herself the next time she was alone with Emma that she’d allow less flirting and try to get to know Emma better.

Regina was in her office typing away at the keyboard on her desk and muttering cuss words under her breath as she looked over a huge list of permits that needed hers and the council’s approval. She’d been working on it for hours and was just about fed up with it when a knock on her door interrupted her.

“Yes?” Regina called out and the door opened and Emma poked her head in and smiled.

“Are you busy?” She asked.

Regina looked at her computer screen and the small pile of files on her desk. She looked back at Emma, “Not at all, come in.”

Emma came in carrying a brown paper bag and she placed it on Regina’s desk in front of her.

“What’s this?” Regina asked moving the bag so it wasn’t on any important paperwork.

“Lunch.” Emma said to her as she opened the bag and pulled out two sandwiches and an order of fries. She folded up the paper bag then handed Regina one of the sandwiches. “We’re sharing the fries.”

She moved one of the chairs close to the desk and sat across from Regina, who was just staring at her.

“You act as if no one’s brought you lunch before.” Emma said as she unwrapped her sandwich.

“No one has.” Regina told her.

“I find that hard to believe.” Emma said as she stood up and pulled two cans of soda out of her jacket pockets.

“I figured you for a Diet Coke kind of girl.” Emma said handing her the can then sat back down.

“Thank you for this.” Regina said as she watched Emma use her teeth to tear the corner off a packet of Ketchup.

“Not a problem.” Emma told her as she squeezed the ketchup onto a corner of the paper the fries were on.

They ate quietly before Regina put her turkey sandwich down and wiped her mouth.

“What’s next for you Emma?” She asked.

Emma looked at her then took a sip of her soda. “Well I’m about to finish off these fries.”

Regina smiled, “No, I mean after you leave Storybrooke. You said you were going to move, so what’s next?”

Emma shrugged, “Not sure.”

Regina squinted her eyes and looked at her.

“What?” Emma asked as she grabbed three fries, dipped them in ketchup and shoved them into her mouth.

“Why don’t you like talking about yourself?” Regina asked her.

“There’s not a whole lot to say.” Emma told her, “I’m not the kind of person that just spills every little detail about myself.”

Regina looked at her, “Not even with someone you care about?”

“The one person I shared everything with I ended up in jail because of.” Emma told her as she crumpled up the wrapper from her sandwich.

She took the rest of the trash from their lunch and put it in the brown bag, “Just doesn’t seem worth it.”

“I’m not asking you to tell me your hopes and dreams.” Regina told her, “Just tell me who you are.”

Emma said back in her chair, arms folded across her chest.

Regina stared at her hoping she’d at least be willing to share something with her.

“This leather jacket is the first thing I got when I was released from jail.” Emma told her.

“You spent a year and a half in jail and the first thing you do when you get released is buy yourself a jacket?”

“I didn’t say I bought it. I said I got it.” Emma told her.

“It’s my favorite jacket.” Emma told her, “It makes me feel like I’m a bad ass and it keeps me warm.”

“Red leather makes you feel like a bad ass?” Regina said, “Okay good to know.”

“I have a tattoo.” Emma said at held out her left arm to show Regina the flower that was tattooed on the inside of her wrist. “And before you ask, it doesn’t have a special meaning; I just liked the look of it.”

“I have a tattoo as well.” Regina said to her.

“Oh?” Emma smiled, “Can I see it?”

“Maybe.” Regina smirked at her, “One day, if you’re lucky.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Emma told her.

Emma sat back, “I got my GED when I was in jail and for half a second thought about going to college but never did.”

“What would you…?”

“Social work.” Emma said cutting her off before she could finish. Emma shifted her eyes so she wasn’t looking at Regina. “I thought maybe the kids would feel like they could connect with someone who’d been through the same shitty system as them. Maybe they would trust me more.”

“And why didn’t you pursue it?” Regina asked.

“Look, life got in the way, stuff came up.” Emma said as she stood up.

Regina could tell Emma was getting uncomfortable.

“I’m going to get going I think.” Emma said to her, “You know before this turns into an episode of Oprah.”

Emma headed for the door and Regina called after her.

“Come over for dinner tonight.” Regina said.

Emma turned around, “I’ll consider it if you ask me nicely rather than order me.”

Regina got up from her chair and went over to Emma.

“Will you please come over for dinner tonight?” Regina asked.

Emma looked into Regina’s eyes and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

“I’d love to.” Emma said then turned around and left Regina’s office.

Emma parked her car on Main Street and got out. She was just about to go into the diner when someone called out to her. She turned around to see the woman who had bumped into her the first day she was in town.

The woman caught up to Emma and stood in front of her slightly out of breath.

“Whew you’d think running around after 20 kids I’d be in more shape.” She said then took in a deep breath.

“You have 20 kids? No wonder you’re exhausted.” Emma said surprised.

The woman smiled, “No, I’m a school teacher. I teach second graders.”

“Oh.” Emma said, “Makes a little more sense then I guess.”

They stood staring at each other for a moment.

“Did you need something?” Emma asked her.

“Oh yes.” The woman said smiling. “Henry talks about you non-stop.”

“How do you know Henry?”

“He’s part of the Big Buddy program at our school and his little buddy is in my class.” The woman said.

“Okay.” Emma said and waited for the woman to continue.

“All he talks about is you and how you’ve come to town and how you’re his birth mother and…” The woman smiled, “And how you’re super cool.”

Emma smiled, “Yeah well I do what I can.”

The woman shook her head a little, “I’m sorry I forgot to introduce myself.” She held out a hand to Emma, “I’m Mary Margaret.”

Emma shook her hand, “Nice to meet you Mary Margaret.”

“And it’s nice to finally meet the woman that brings such a big and bright smile to Henry’s face.” Mary Margaret told her.

Emma tried not to blush. She wasn’t used to having people gush over her like this and she was starting to get uncomfortable.

“Anyways, it was very nice to officially meet you Emma.” Mary Margaret said with a smile.

“Nice to meet you too.” Emma said then watched as Mary Margaret walked across the street to meet up with a tall man with short brown hair and a goofy smile.

Emma went into the diner and sat at the counter. She ordered herself a coke and sipped it slowly as she watched people come and go from the diner.

She sat thinking about how she was slowly winning Regina over. She thought it would take about one more week and a few more stories from her past and Regina would finally trust her.

“Are you enjoying yourself in this nice little town of ours?”

Emma turned to see Graham standing near her.

“Oh yeah I’m having a freaking blast.” Emma said sarcastically to him.

He chuckled and sat down next to her at the counter.

“Well by all means please join me.” She said sarcastically.

“Thanks I think I will.” He said as Ruby poured him a cup of coffee.

“What do you want?” Emma asked him, “Because you don’t have to keep tabs on me all the time. Regina knows I’m not going anywhere.”

“Can’t I just sit here and enjoy a drink with you?” He asked her.

Emma looked at him, then stood up. She took out her wallet, grabbed a few bucks and tossed them on the counter.

“No.” Emma said to him, “I prefer better company.”

“Don’t you mean richer company?” He asked as Emma ignored him and walked out of the diner.

Emma knew she probably shouldn’t be pissed at his comment because well, truth hurts but it still pissed her off.

She went back to her room at the Inn and dug through her bag of clothes looking for something to wear to dinner tonight.

She sat down on her bed, defeated. She had nothing to wear. She left her room in search of some kind of clothing store.

While Emma was trying to shop Regina was upstairs in her room searching through her walk in closet.

“Mom?” Henry called out to her as he stepped into her room.

“In the closet.” Regina said then shook her head.

“What are you doing?” He asked her seeing a few of her outfits flung around on the floor of the closet.

“Just trying to find something to wear for dinner tonight.” Regina said as she turned back around and continued to search.

“Is someone important coming over?” He asked her.

“No.” Regina said as she grabbed a royal blue blouse off its hanger and turned to him, “Just Emma.”

Henry smiled, “Just Emma?”

Regina looked at him, “And what are you smiling about young man?”

“Oh nothing.” He said then turned and left her to find the rest of her outfit.

Henry thought it was funny that his mom was getting dressed up for a dinner Emma was coming to. It wasn’t like it was a special occasion or anything like that. He went into his room, sat on his bed and started to read one of his graphic novels.

3 pages in, he stopped reading, “No.” He said quietly to himself. He thought for a minute, “No.” He said again then got up and headed down the hall to his mom’s room when the doorbell rang.

He had two choices, answer the door or ask his mom if she liked Emma.

The doorbell rang again.

“Henry can you get the door please?” Regina called from her room.

He sighed and headed down the stairs and opened the front door.

“Hey kid.” Emma said with a head nod, “Your mom said to come over for dinner.”

“Hi.” He said to her then let her in. “She’s upstairs getting ready.”

“So you got more questions for me tonight?” She asked as she took her jacket off and hung it up.

“Yeah but mom said to wait till after dinner.” He told her.

Emma didn’t hear him because her attention was on Regina who was coming down the stairs dressed in a sliming black dress.

Regina stopped at the bottom of the stairs, “Shall we go eat now?”

They followed her into the dining room and sat down.

“Henry tells me you don’t want him asking questions at dinner.” Emma said as they started to eat.

“I just find that it will distract you and him from actually enjoying the meal.” Regina told her.

“Is that your polite way of saying you don’t think I can eat and talk at the same time?” Emma asked.

“I wouldn’t accuse you of that Ms. Swan.” Regina said to her, “I’ve seen you do it before.”

Emma smiled at her.

Henry rolled his eyes.

After dinner the three of them headed into the living room and sat down. Henry, once again had his notepad and pencil.

“Did you read the graphic novel I gave you?” He asked Emma.

“I forgot.” Emma told him, “But I’ll read it as soon as I get back to my room and give you a full report.”

Henry looked at Regina, “Mom, can you leave us alone for a bit?”

“Oh.” Regina said, “I guess I can.”

She got up and looked at Emma then Henry before leaving the room.

“Why’d you run her off?” Emma asked Henry.

“Some of the questions I have might be personal.” He told her, “And I didn’t know if you wanted her to hear your answers.”

“Uh, okay.” Emma said not really liking where this might be heading.

“Do you like my mom?” He asked her.

“She’s okay.” Emma said, “I mean she could probably loosen up a bit but she seems to really love you and all that so yeah I mean she’s okay.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Henry said to her.

“Wait…” Emma smiled, “Are you asking me if I like like your mom?”

Emma laughed, “Come on kid.”

“I’m being serious.” Henry told her, “And if it means anything I think she likes you too.”

“Really?” Emma asked with a smile.

The smile dropped from her face, “I mean, okay well that’s good for her I guess. I don’t know. Never mind.”

She looked at Henry, “Shut up.”

Henry laughed.

After Henry’s laughing fit he put aside the questions about Emma and his mother and asked more personal things.

“I don’t understand why you wouldn’t go look for your parents.” Henry said to her.

“Why would I go looking for people that didn’t want me?” Emma asked.

“I looked for you.” Henry told her.

“That’s different.”

“How?” Henry asked.

“Because I didn’t just abandon you on the side of the road with no one to take care of you.” Emma told him.

“Well maybe they felt like you did and knew they couldn’t take care of you the way you needed.” Henry suggested.

“Or maybe they were just assholes who shouldn’t have had a baby.” Emma said as she stood up.

Henry could tell Emma was getting agitated.

Regina came into the room with a tray that had milk and cookies on it.

“I thought you’d like a snack.” Regina said as she placed the tray down.

“Yeah I’m just gonna go.” Emma said as she grabbed her jacket.

Henry stood up and went to follow her but Regina stopped him and went after her instead.

“Emma, wait please.” Regina called after her and Emma stopped at the front door.

She turned around, “What?”

“I know you’re upset but he’s just trying to understand you.” Regina told her.

“Well maybe he doesn’t need to understand everything about me.” Emma said to her.

“We’re both trying to get to know you.” Regina said to her.

“You don’t want to get to know me.” Emma said, “You’re just blackmailing me so your kid can get his answers and find out what a shitty person I am.”

She opened the front door, “Maybe you should just let him read my rap sheet then you can call the cops and have them come get me.”

She looked at Regina who said nothing, before she left and slammed the door behind her.

Regina turned around to see Henry who’d heard everything, standing in the hallway, “Stay here.”

She opened the door and hurried down the walkway. She stepped right in front of Emma’s car just as she was about to pull away from the curb.

Emma slammed on her brakes, threw it in park and got out.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” She yelled as she slammed her car door, “Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“That was some little hissy fit.” Regina told her.

“Excuse me?” Emma asked.

“If you want to leave so bad then leave Emma.” Regina told her, “I’m sure you can find clever ways to avoid the police. You’ve done it before.”

Emma growled, “You know I won’t do that.”

“Why not?” Regina asked, “I’ve told you that you can leave so there’s nothing keeping you here.”

“You know what?” Emma said as she walked back to her car and opened the door, “Just forget it.” She got in, started the car and waited for Regina to step out of the way before she peeled out down the road.

Regina went back into the house and shut the front door behind her.

“She’s going to leave isn’t she?” Henry asked.

“I don’t think so.” Regina told him, “I think she’ll stick around.”

Emma slammed the door to her room, “FUCK!” She yelled in frustration.

She sat on her bed and sighed. She probably shouldn’t have reacted the way she did with Henry or Regina but she didn’t really like what was happening. She started to like the kid and Regina.

She knew it was probably time to move on before things got more complicated but for some reason she didn’t want to, not just yet any way.

She had started to calm down a little and knew she should probably call and apologize but she’d wait till the morning.

She looked around her room and saw the graphic novel that Henry had lent her still on her night stand. She grabbed it, sat back and started to read.

In the early morning Emma headed to Regina’s house and stood on the porch waiting for someone to answer the door.

A young woman in her 20s answered, “Yes may I help you?”

“Um, I’m looking for Regina or Henry.”

“Henry’s at school and the Mayor is at a meeting at the Town Hall.” The woman told her.

“Okay thanks.” Emma said and left in a hurry.

Emma thought better than to rush to Henry’s school seeing how unannounced visitors probably wouldn’t be best. So instead of doing that she went to the Town Hall and Regina’s secretary told her that Regina was in a meeting and if she wanted she could wait.

So there sat Emma outside Regina’s office, leg bouncing up and down as she tapped her foot.

She sat and waited for almost 40 minutes before she saw Regina walking up the hall. She jumped up and went over to her.

“Hey, we have to talk.” Emma said to her as Regina kept walking.

“I’m very busy.”

“This is important.” Emma told her.

Regina stopped walking and turned to her, “Oh so because you think it’s important everyone should just drop what they are doing?”

“I’m not sure how things work in the little world of yours that you live in but here in the real world, one can’t just drop everything because _you_ say so.”

Regina turned and started back down the hall.

“I’m trying to apologize.” Emma called out to her.

Regina ignored her as she went into her office and shut the door.

“Okay.” Emma said quietly to herself. She walked right into Regina’s office and shut the door behind her.

“As I was saying, I’m trying to apologize to you.” She said as stepped up to Regina’s desk.

Regina put down her pen and looked up at her. “Go ahead then.”

“I just did.” Emma said.

“No, you said you were trying to apologize.” Regina said, “So let’s hear it.”

Emma scoffed then cleared her throat, “Okay.”

She looked down at Regina, “I’m sorry for the way I acted last night. I didn’t mean to take it out on you or Henry. And when I get a chance I will apologize to him as well.”

Regina looked at her as if she was studying her.

“What?” Emma asked.

“Sit down.” Regina told her.

“I thought you were busy.” Emma said.

“I am but this can’t wait any longer.” Regina told her.


	6. Chapter 6

They moved to the couch in Regina’s office and sat down. Regina’s secretary came in with a cup of coffee for Regina then asked if Emma wanted anything.

“No thanks.” Emma said to her.

Regina waited for her to leave before she turned her attention to Emma.

“I meant what I said Emma.” Regina told her, “If you want to leave you can. I won’t keep you here against your will.”

“But you have to know that Henry has taken a liking to you and it will hurt when you leave.” Regina told her, “So all I ask is that you say goodbye before you leave.”

“You’re kicking me out of your town now?” Emma asked, “Over a little argument?”

“It’s not about the argument Emma. You clearly don’t want to be here and you don’t want to talk to Henry about your life. So rather than drag this out and hurt him maybe you should leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Emma told her, “I promised Henry I wouldn’t leave till I answered all of his questions and I’m guessing I haven’t yet.”

“But…” Regina started to say.

“I may be an asshole and a petty thief but I don’t break my promises, especially to kids.” Emma told her.

“With your past, your time in jail and other arrests it had me concerned that maybe you shouldn’t be around Henry that he shouldn’t get to know you.” Regina said, “But seeing you with him now I know I don’t need to be concerned anymore because I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.”

“You’re right. I wouldn’t hurt him.” Emma told her, “So if it’s okay with you I think I’ll stick around a little while longer.”

Regina took a sip of her coffee.

“And besides, Henry says you like me.”

Regina spewed coffee everywhere then started to cough.

Emma patted Regina on the back, “Which means I know you’ll miss me too right?”

Regina coughed then looked at Emma, “Right.” She said, her voice hoarse.

“Okay good that’s settled.” Emma said as she stood up, “So if there isn’t anything else…”

“Actually there’s one more thing.” Regina said to her, “Before you stormed out last night Henry was going to ask you if you’d like to go on a field trip with his class tomorrow.”

Emma gave her a look, “What?”

“It’s a school trip that Henry’s class and his little buddy class are taking to the Historical Train Museum.” Regina told her, “I talked to Mary Margaret and she said you are more than welcome to join us.”

“He really wants me to go?” Emma asked.

“He does.” Regina said, “But after last night he figured you were going to leave.”

Emma sighed.

“Let me come over and cook for you guys tonight.” Emma said to her.

“Ordering a pizza is hardly cooking.” Regina said to her.

“Ha-Ha.” Emma said to her, “Seriously, let me cook for you and I’ll talk to Henry.”

“That sounds fine with me.” Regina told her as she stood up, “We eat at 7.”

Emma headed to the door, “You’ll eat when it’s cooked.”

“See you tonight Emma.” Regina said to her.

“I look forward to it.” Emma said then slipped out the door.

Emma went to the small grocery store in town. She leaned forward on the cart as she pushed it up and down the aisle looking for what she needed for tonight’s meal.

Once she was finished shopping she went over to Regina’s house and the chef let her in.

“Sorry for putting you out of a job tonight.” Emma said as she put the groceries on the counter.

“That’s fine with me.” The chef told her, “Do you need any help?”

“No, that’s alright.” Emma told her and the chef smiled at left.

2 hours later Regina came through the door with Henry.

Emma came out of the kitchen wearing Regina’s apron that had small red apples all over it.

“Hey kid.” She said to Henry with a small head nod.

“Mom said you’re here to cook for us.” He said.

“I promise not to poison anyone.” She said with a smile.

“I’m going to go upstairs and start on my homework.” He said to Regina then headed upstairs.

“Geez.” Emma said, “It’s a Friday night and the kid would rather do homework than be in the same room with me.”

“He’s still upset.” Regina told her.

Emma took the apron off and handed it to Regina, “I’m going to go talk to him.”

She grabbed the comic Henry had loaned her from her jacket then went upstairs and knocked on his bedroom door.

He didn’t respond.

“Henry, I want to talk to you.” Emma said, “I don’t want to do this through the door.”

She waited and still didn’t get a response.

She sighed heavily then sunk to the floor to sit with her back against the door.

“You know Henry, I feel like we’ve been having the same conversation since we met. I do something that hurts your feelings and then I have to apologize.” She said, “But I’m not going to apologize anymore.”

“I know you want to think the best of me but that’s because you don’t know me.” She said, “My parents didn’t love me. They didn’t have the decency to take me to a church or hospital. They just left me out on the side of the road with the off chance that someone would find me and take me somewhere safe.”

Emma paused a minute hoping Henry was listening.

“I grew up with families and people who ignored me, told me I wasn’t good enough and I’d never amount to anything.” She said, “And they were right.”

“You see, I ended up in jail because I trusted the wrong person, someone I thought loved me.” Emma said, “But he didn’t. He used me to get what he wanted then like everyone else in my life tossed me away.”

“I’m not saying I’m a saint either. I’ve done bad things, I’ve hurt people in a lot of ways and I know there’s no apologizing or going back.”

“I’ve gone from one meaningless job after another. I’ve travelled from state to state and lived in so many different towns it’d make your head spin.” Emma told him, “I don’t stick in one place for long because it’s easier to leave than to get attached again.”

“And I won’t stick around here either Henry.” She told him, “As much as I like you and your mom. I know that once you’re done getting your answers I’m going to leave because that’s just who I am.”

Emma took Henry’s comic book and started to slide it under the door, “I’m not like the girl in this comic. I’m not going to find redemption and I’m definitely not a hero.”

She stood up slowly, putting her hand on his door, “But if you still want to get to know me then dinner will be on the table in 20 minutes so come eat and then we can talk later.”

Emma turned and walked slowly from his door to the stairs.

Regina was there and had heard everything. Emma paused and looked at her then shrugged sadly as she continued down the stairs.

Regina followed Emma into the kitchen where she was finishing up dinner.

“I guess I shouldn’t have expected a 12 year old to really understand.” Emma said as she finished mixing a green salad together.

“He understands more than you think.” Regina told her, “Just give him a little time.”

“Well the lasagna is going to be ready in about 15 minutes.” Emma said trying to brush it off as a joke.

Regina set the table and Emma pulled the lasagna from the oven. They sat down at the table and waited for Henry.

After 15 minutes Emma got up, tossed her napkin onto her empty plate.

“I think I’m going to go.” Emma said to Regina.

She headed out of the kitchen and Regina followed her, “Emma, wait.”

Emma turned around as she grabbed her jacket, “What?”

“I know you’re trying Emma.” Regina said, “And I know what you said to him was probably very hard for you but he wants the truth from you.”

“And that’s what he got.” Emma told her, “But that still didn’t make him open the door. He still didn’t come down to dinner.”

She put her jacket on, “What the hell am I doing here?” She asked, “What the hell am I still doing in this god damn town?”

She looked at Regina, “And you! Why are you so damn trusting of me?”

“What?” Regina asked wondering where this was coming from.

“All I’m saying is, maybe you shouldn’t leave me around with all this priceless shit of yours.” Emma said as she opened the front door, “You never know what might come up missing.”

She slammed the front door behind her and headed for her car.

Regina went upstairs and knocked on Henry’s bedroom door.

“Open the door right now.” She commanded.

She waited and the door slowly opened. She stepped into his room as he went to sit back down on his bed.

“I think you and I need to have a talk.” She told him.

He went to speak but she waved him quiet, “I think you better listen to what I have to say then you can choose your words carefully after I’m done.”

“I know that finding Emma has been something you’ve wanted for a while now. And I know getting to know her has been hard. But tonight she came to you and she told you some parts of herself that I’m sure she hides from a lot of people. And instead of letting her in and listening to what she had to say you sat behind a closed door and pouted.” Regina told him, “You hurt her feelings and you made her feel as if what she was telling you wasn’t important to you.”

“She’s tip-toed around you, cautiously telling you things about her past because she didn’t know how it would affect you. She didn’t know if it would scare you off or change your opinion about her.”

“And by not coming to dinner, by not accepting her invitation to continue to get to know her you proved to her that one, you aren’t mature enough and two, she was right in the sense that you are just like everyone else that has passed through her life.” Regina said to him.

Regina stood at the foot of his bed looking at her, “If you don’t want to speak to her anymore about her past, if you no longer want to try getting to know her then you owe her an apology and a thank you for her time.”

“And once that’s taken care of, she’ll leave and be out of both our lives for good.” Regina said sadly.

She folded her arms across her chest, “Is that what you want?”

“No.” He said quietly.

“You owe her an apology.” Regina told him.

“I know.” He said not looking at her.

Regina turned and left Henry in his room. She went downstairs and put away the dinner that Emma made and no one ate.

Henry came down into the kitchen, “Can you give me a ride to Emma’s please?”

Regina drove Henry over to the Inn and walked him to Emma’s room. He knocked on the door and waited.

Emma opened the door and was surprised to see Henry and Regina.

Regina didn’t say a word so Emma looked at Henry.

“Can I come in?” He asked.

Emma nodded and opened the door. Henry walked in and she waited for Regina but she shook her head so Emma shut the door.

“I’m guessing your mom forced you over here.” Emma said as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

“She reminded me that my feelings aren’t the only ones that matter.” He told her.

He sat down across from her in a small arm chair, “I’m sorry for hurting your feelings. I don’t want to be like the other people in your life.”

“And I don’t want you to leave after my questions are answered.” He told her, “I want you to stay here. I want you to stay for me and for Mom.”

“Henry….”

“I know you like her. I know it. And I know you like me too.” He said, “I mean you wouldn’t put up with me if you didn’t like me right?”

“So please accept my apology.” He said, “And I will promise to stop being such a butthole.”

Emma laughed, “A butthole?”

“Mom won’t let me swear.” He said with a smile.

“So are we okay now?” He asked her.

“Yeah we’re okay.” Emma told him.

“Good.” He said, “Now will you please come on my lame boring field trip tomorrow?”

“Way to sell it.” Emma said.

“It’s a train museum and the trains don’t move.” He told her.

“Well in that case, I’d love to go with you to the lame boring train museum.”

“Cool.” He said as he stood up.

“Wait.” She stopped him, “Come here for a minute.”

He stood in front of her and watched as she untied a small braided leather band from around her wrist.

“Hold your wrist out.” She said to him and he held it out to her.

“I lived at this foster home where the mother was really nice. I actually thought I had a chance of being adopted. She was the only one that I thought cared about me.” She said as she tied the band on him, “We made these bands for each other.”

Henry looked at her.

“I know it sounds a little corny but it was the first time since being in the system that I felt loved.” Emma told him, “I felt like someone wanted me.”

“But why are you giving it to me?” He asked her.

“Maybe I want you to feel the same way.” Emma told him, “I mean I know you have your mom but this is my way of saying that you got me too.”

He looked down at the band around his wrist then smiled at her, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She said as she got up from the bed and walked to the door.

“Emma?”

She turned around and Henry threw his arms around her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a squeeze.

He let her go and opened the door and saw his mom leaning against the wall waiting for him.

“She still likes us.” He said then walked passed her, “And she’s going with us to the train museum tomorrow.”

Regina smiled as she watched him walk down the hall.

Emma leaned against the door frame, “So what time should I meet you at the school for the family outing?”

“7:30.” Regina told her then walk down the hall.

She smiled as she watched Regina go before she stepped back into her room and shut the door.

In the morning, Emma stood outside the school, a grumpy look on her face and a cup of coffee in her hands.

Regina and Henry spotted her as they pulled into the parking lot. They walked up to her, Henry said hello before going to join his friends.

“Not used to getting up this early?” Regina asked with a smile.

“I hate mornings.” Emma said then sipped her coffee.

“Good Morning!”

Both women turned around to see Mary Margaret approaching with a big smile on her face.

“Oh god.” Emma said under her breath. She looked at Regina, “No one should be that damn happy this early in the morning.”

“She’s always like that.” Regina told her, “It’s rather annoying to tell you the truth.”

“Oh Emma, I’m so happy you decided to join us.” Mary Margaret said as she got close.

“Henry made the trip sound so appealing I knew I couldn’t pass up the chance.” Emma said with a small smile.

“Yes he’s been so excited about this trip.” Mary Margret said, “I hope you both enjoy it.”

“We’ll do our best to contain our excitement.” Regina said with a straight face.

Emma almost choked on her coffee as the comment went right over Mary Margret’s head. She continued to smile at them before saying goodbye and going to attend to her class.

“How she became a teacher is beyond me.” Regina said and Emma laughed.

Once all the kids were accounted for and they were all allowed to get on the bus. Henry sat with his friends and Regina and Emma sat together.

As the bus started to pull out of the parking lot, Emma leaned over to Regina and whispered in her ear, “If they start singing the Wheels on the Bus, I’m grabbing the steering wheel and taking us over a cliff.”

Regina smiled and patted Emma’s thigh, “And I’ll be right there by your side Thelma.”

As if on cue Mary Margaret stood up and asked for everyone’s attention.

“That’s it.” Emma said quietly as went to stand up but Regina stopped her by grabbing her by the arm.

Mary Margaret started talking about the trains and the Continental Railroad.

Emma closed her eyes and rested her head on Regina’s shoulder and snored quietly pretending she was asleep.

Regina shrugged her shoulder, “You’re going to get us in trouble.”

Emma sat up and looked at her, “Do you think we’ll get detention together?”

She looked at Mary Margaret then raised her hand.

“What are you doing?” Regina asked.

“Oh Ms. Mary Margaret! I have a question!” Emma waved her hand in the air to get her attention.

“Um, yes well what is it?” She asked.

“How long is the bus ride?”

“An hour and a half.” Mary Margaret told her.

“Are you going to be telling us all these fun facts the whole time?” She asked.

“I … thought maybe the children would like to hear some stories.” Mary Margaret said.

“But if you tell them everything they won’t get to enjoy learning it at the museum right?”

Mary Margaret looked at the kids who weren’t even paying attention.

“Plus, isn’t it dangerous to be standing while the bus is moving?” Emma asked.

“Yes thank you Emma.” Mary Margaret said, “Enjoy the bus ride.”

When Mary Margaret sat down Emma ducked her head, covered her mouth and chortled.

“You’re incorrigible.” Regina said to her.

“Don’t use your big fancy ass words on me.” Emma said, “You know as long as you’re with me you’re gonna have some fun.”

The bus ride took forever. At least that’s how it felt for Emma, the only good thing about it was she got to sit next to Regina.

They all filed off the bus and Mary Margaret came over to the parents and instructed them on their duties.

Henry’s class was then partnered up with their little buddies and Mary Margaret led them into the museum.

Regina and Emma walked slowly behind the group of 6 kids they were responsible for, including Henry.

“So are we supposed to be knowledgeable about this stuff or do the kids just read the little plaques by the displays?” Emma asked Regina.

“I have no idea.” Regina told her, “This is the first time I’ve been to this museum.”

They walked into a room off the main hall and approached a huge model railroad that just about filled the room.

“Holy shit.” Emma said quietly so the kids couldn’t hear her.

“Who the hell has the time to do such elaborate shit?” Emma asked Regina.

“People who care about preserving the history of the railroad.” Regina told her.

Emma gave her a look, “Seriously?”

“I don’t know. I just read the plaque.” Regina said pointing to it.

They walked around the set up and Regina was busy paying attention to the kids that she didn’t see that Emma swiped something from the display.

Mary Margaret came into the room and smiled as she came over to Regina, “How are the kids? Are they having fun?” She asked as she looked at the group.

“Yes they seem to be enjoying themselves I guess.” Regina told her.

“As enjoyable as a train museum can be.” Emma said and Regina elbowed her in the side.

“Remember lunch is at 12:30 out front by the buses.” Mary Margaret reminded them then hurried off to the next group.

“You think she’s on drugs or something?” Emma asked, “No one can be that perky _all_ the time.”

They wandered through the museum before the kids and chaperons were offered a train ride.

“I’m not getting in that.” Regina said as she looked at the train.

“Why not?” Emma asked.

“Because it’s a miniature train and my knees would be up to my chest.” Regina protested.

“Adults can fit on it too.” Emma said as she sat down in one of the small train seats. She patted the spot next to her, “Squeeze on in here little lady.”

Regina glared at her.

“Come on now. You’re holding up the choo choo train.” Emma said looking up at her with a smile.

Regina gave in and squeezed in next to her.

“Want me to buy you a conductor’s hat in the souvenir shop after the ride?” Emma asked.

“Oh shut up.” Regina said as the little train lurched forward to start the tour.

The kids enjoyed the ride as the little train chugged through a small western town.

“Hey Mr. Conductor!” Emma called out, “Can you blow the whistle?!”

The conductor pulled on small chain and the train let out a small whistle.

“Oh my god that’s so cool.” Emma laughed.

“You’re just big kid aren’t you?” Regina asked.

“Yep.”

After the train ride the two classes met out front for lunch. Henry’s group sat together and ate lunch while Emma and Regina sat close by.

Emma noticed a little blonde girl sitting by herself on a log with her packed lunch, untouched sitting in her lap.

“I’ll be right back.” Emma said as she got up and went over to the little girl.

She sat down next to her, “Hey.”

“Hi.” The little girl said quietly.

“I’m Emma.”

“Hi Emma.” She said finally raising her head to look at her, “I’m Chloe.”

“Nice to meet you Chloe.” Emma said, “So why are you sitting here all alone? Where’s your big buddy?”

“She wanted to eat with her friends.”

“What about you? Don’t you want to eat with your friends?” Emma asked.

Chloe’s bottom lip started to quiver, “I don’t have any.”

“That’s not true.” Emma said, “You have me.”

Regina watched as Emma talked to the little girl. She saw how kind and gentle she was being.

“And you see that pretty lady over there?” Emma said as she pointed to Regina, who tried to pretend she wasn’t just staring at her.

Chloe looked over then back at Emma, “Yeah?”

“She’s your friend today too.” Emma said then took Chloe’s lunch off her lap and stood up.

“So come and eat with your friends.” She said as she held her hand out to her.

Chloe smiled as she stood up and took Emma’s hand. She practically skipped as they walked back over to the picnic table where Regina was.

She helped Chloe onto the bench then sat down.

“And who’s this?” Regina asked.

“This is our new friend Chloe. She’s going to be eating lunch with us today.” Emma told her.

“Nice to meet you Chloe.” She said, “I’m Regina.”

Chloe smiled at her then leaned over to Emma and tugged on her shirt and Emma leaned down to her.

“You’re right she is pretty.”

Emma smiled at Regina who had obviously heard what Chloe said.

After lunch Emma made sure Chloe got back with her group before they all lined up to get back on the bus. Mary Margaret and the other teacher counted each child and made sure everyone was there before the adults got on the bus.

Once again Regina and Emma sat next to each other and thankfully Mary Margaret was all out of fun facts so she sat quietly the whole bus ride.

“Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?” Regina asked, “I have a homemade, completely untouched lasagna I can easily heat up.”

Emma smiled, “I’d love to.”

What Regina had failed to mention was that once they got back home, Henry would be going over to a friends for a sleepover.


	7. Chapter 7

After arriving back at the school Emma said goodbye to Henry and Regina then headed back to her room at the Inn.

As she climbed the stairs to her room she couldn’t help but smile as she thought about the day she’d spent with Regina.

She showered, changed and put on her jacket then headed over to Regina’s house.

She didn’t even have time to ring the bell as the door flew open.

“Hi Emma.” Henry said, “Bye Emma.

He ran passed her with a backpack on.

“Hey where are you going?” She called after him.

“Sleepover!” He yelled not even turning around. He hopped into a car that was waiting idle at the curb and then it took off.

Emma stepped inside the house and shut the door behind her, “Regina?”

Regina walked up the hall towards her, “I was in the kitchen.”

“Oh no, you weren’t cooking again were you?” Emma asked with shock on her face.

“Funny.” Regina said, “No, I was warming up the lasagna and there’s a fresh green salad and some garlic bread.”

“So, Henry kind of took off in a hurry huh?” Emma asked as she followed Regina to the kitchen.

“He had a sleepover.” Regina told her as she opened the oven and checked the garlic bread.

“You didn’t mention that.”

“I didn’t?” Regina asked innocently, “Hmm must have slipped my mind.”

Emma smiled, “Sure it did.”

They made small conversation while they ate.

After dinner, Emma offered to wash the dishes.

“You don’t have to do that.” Regina told her.

“It’s the least I can do.” Emma told her as she stood and waited for the hot water to fill the sink. She poured in some liquid soup then dug in with her hands.

“I’ll dry.” Regina said as she grabbed a dish towel and stood elbow to elbow next to her.

“You know, you don’t really talk about yourself.” Emma said as she passed a dish to her.

“Not much to say I guess.” Regina told her as she took the dish and dried it before putting it away in the cupboard.

“Do you get along with your parents?” Emma asked.

Regina dried another plate and put it in the rack.

“My father died when I was 17 and my mother and I don’t get along.” Regina told her, “In fact I haven’t spoken to her in 12 years.”

“Wow 12 years is a long time to go without talking.” Emma said, “What happened that made you stop talking to her?”

Regina took the lasagna pan and dried it slowly, “Because of Henry.”

“What do you mean because of Henry?”

Regina put the pan down and leaned against the counter and looked at Emma, “She didn’t want me to adopt.”

“She told me that I wouldn’t be a real mother because Henry wouldn’t really be mine.”

“That’s bullshit!” Emma said loudly.

“Yes it is.” Regina told her, “And I told her that if that was the way she felt then she didn’t need to be a part of our lives.”

Regina sighed, “My mother and I haven’t always had the best or easiest relationship so it was no big surprise that she didn’t approve of me adopting Henry.”

“It is what it is though.” Regina told her, “I love Henry with all my heart and he is my son.”

She turned back around and took the dish that Emma has been holding and dried it.

“Henry’s named after my father.” Regina told her, “I bet you didn’t know that huh?”

Emma stood staring at Regina as if she was looking at her for the very first time.

After the dishes were washed and dried Regina offered Emma a drink and they went into the living room and sat on the couch together.

Emma placed her drink on a coaster on the coffee table.

“Tell me more about yourself.” Emma asked.

“My father may have left me this house but everything else I have in my life I worked hard for.” Regina told her.

“I have a degree in Business and graduated college maxima cum laude.” She said.

“Maximum what whata?” Emma asked.

Maxima Cum Laude.” Regina told her.

“Now you’re just making words up.”

Regina laughed, “It’s Latin for with very great honor. And it’s very rarely awarded.”

“So you got it all, brains and beauty.” Emma said, “You must have had all the guys in school wanting you.”

“Not just the guys.” Regina said with a wink then took a sip of her wine.

Emma smiled then picked up her bourbon and took a small sip of it.

“So here’s an important question.” Emma said taking another sip before putting her glass back down.

Regina set her glass down as well and looked at her, “And what is that?”

“Why are you single?” Emma asked, “Why isn’t there someone sharing your bed at night?”

“That was two questions.” Regina said.

“Are you dodging my questions Madam Mayor?” Emma asked.

“Maybe I haven’t found someone who challenges me in every way.” Regina said with a smile.

“Ah.” Emma said as she scooted closer, “And if you found someone like that, someone who can test your nerves one minute and make you laugh the next, then maybe they’d have a chance?”

Regina looked into Emma’s eyes, “Possibly.”

Emma reached up with her hand and gently brushed Regina’s hair back behind her ear then touched her cheek softly.

“What about me Regina?” Emma asked as she leaned in close.

Their lips so close to touching.

“Do I have a chance?”

Regina closed her eyes and whispered, “Yes.”

Emma closed the small distance between them as she cupped Regina’s face and kissed her.

It was as if fireworks were going off in Regina’s head as she felt warm lips on hers. She grabbed at Emma as if trying to pull her closer as their kiss deepened.

Emma was the first to pull away and looked into Regina’s dazed eyes.

“I should probably get going.” Emma said quietly.

“Probably.”

“Are you going to let me go?” Emma asked her.

“I don’t think I can keep you here.” Regina said confused.

“Well you’ve kind of got …”

Regina looked down to see that she was still clutching Emma’s shirt in her hands.

She smiled then let go of her shirt and smoothed it down for her, “Sorry about that.”

Emma stood up, grabbed her drink and swallowed what remained in one gulp before setting the glass back down.

“I don’t mean to eat dinner, make out then run but I should go before I don’t want to go.” Emma told her.

Regina got up and followed Emma to the door. She opened it for her and they lingered.

“Thanks for dinner.” Emma said.

“You’re welcome.”

Emma leaned in again and gave her another kiss on the lips, “Good night.”

Regina couldn’t hide the smile on her face, “Good night Emma.”

Emma thought about going back to her room but she was too wired to stay in for the rest of the night. She drove to a small bar near the edge of town and went in.

The place wasn’t much but it had all the necessities, loud music, rowdy customers and plenty to drink.

Emma sat at the bar and ordered a beer before she turned and looked around at the crowd of people.

“Looking for someone in particular?”

Emma turned to see a strikingly beautiful woman standing next to her.

“Nope, just seeing what kind of crowd is here.” Emma told her.

“Mind if I join you?” the woman asked.

“Sit if you want.” Emma said as she turned back around to face the bar.

The woman sat down on the stool next to her and Emma noticed she was drinking some kind of fru-fru drink. I mean it even had a small umbrella in it.

“So you’re new here huh?” the woman asked.

“To the bar and the town.” Emma said as she took a sip of her beer.

“Plan on staying long?”

Emma gave her a look, “I didn’t at first but now I’m reconsidering it.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“Why are you so curious?” Emma asked.

The woman shrugged her shoulders, “Just making conversation.” She took the umbrella out of her drink and finished it off.

“Well that’s it for me for the night.” She said as she stood up, “I have work in the morning and my boss doesn’t like it if you call in because of a hangover.”

Emma watched as the woman pulled out some money and put it on the bar.

She smiled at Emma and started to walk way. As she pushed through the crowd she turned around, “It was nice talking to you Emma.”

She then disappeared into the crowd and Emma lost sight of her.

Emma stayed only to finish her beer before she went back to her room. She kept thinking about the woman she met at the bar. Who was she? How’d she know her name?

In the morning Regina sat behind her desk at work. She didn’t want to focus on paperwork or the council meeting she had to go to. All she could think about was Emma kissing her and how much she really wanted it again.

A knock at her door interrupted her pleasant thoughts.

“Come in.” Regina called out.

The door opened and a woman came into the office with a smile as she carried folders in her arms.

Regina smiled, “I see you’re ready for the council meeting Mulan.”

“Well as deputy Mayor I thought I should be so it doesn’t reflect poorly on you.” Mulan said as she sat down in the chair across from Regina.

“So, how’d last night go?” Mulan asked, “You know, you’re dinner with Emma?”

A wide smile spread across Regina’s face and she started to blush.

“That good huh?” Mulan asked.

“We had a lovely dinner then we had a drink.” Regina told her, “Then we kissed.”

“You kissed?”

Regina frowned at her friend, “You don’t approve?”

“I just think you should be careful Regina.” Mulan told her, “I don’t want to see you get hurt by this woman.”

After the council meeting Regina went back to her office and shut the door. What Mulan had said struck a nerve. Yes it had been just one kiss, okay well two but Regina was starting to like Emma, a lot.

Was she being blinded by her feelings? Was Emma going to hurt her?

Emma already said that she was planning on leaving town but maybe Regina could get her to stay.

Regina sighed heavily as she sat back in her chair and closed her eyes.

“Why are you at work on a Saturday?” Emma asked as she came into Regina’s office without knocking.

Regina opened her eyes and sat forward, “Emergency council meeting and a lot of paperwork.”

“And you had to rush over here at 8 in the morning?” Emma asked.

“Hence the Emergency part.” Regina told her, “And what are you doing up so early for someone who hates mornings?”

“I have an idea and I need Henry.” Emma said as she sat down in the chair in front of her.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I heard there’s this apple orchard in the next town and they just let you come in and pick as many apples as you want.” Emma said, “So I was wondering if Henry didn’t have plans that maybe we’d go and pick some apples.”

“You do like apples right?” Emma asked.

Regina didn’t mention the fact that she had an apple tree growing in her backyard.

“Yes we like apples.” Regina told her.

“Good.” Emma said as she stood up, “I went by your house but I’m guessing he isn’t back from his sleepover.”

“He’s supposed to be at the playground right about now with his friends.” Regina told her.

“Okay good to know.” Emma said as she stood up, “Tonight I’d like to take you guys somewhere after dinner if that’s alright.”

“Where?” Regina asked.

“It’s a surprise.” She said then slipped out the door.

Emma parked her car and headed to the playground. She saw Mary Margaret standing by one of the slides.

“Please don’t see me, please don’t see me.” She repeated quietly to herself.

Unfortunately for Emma, Mary Margaret spotted her and started to walk over to her.

“It’s nice to see you Emma.” Mary Margaret said with a smile.

“Nice seeing you again too.” Emma said as she scanned the playground for Henry, “What are you doing here?”

“I watch over the kids when they are here sometimes.” Mary Margaret told her.

“Ah, well that’s nice.”

“Henry says you’re thinking about sticking around town for a while.” Mary Margaret said.

“Oh he did huh?”

“He really loves having you here.” Mary Margaret said.

Emma spotted Henry as he jumped down from the monkey bars, “Yo kid over here!” She waved wildly.

As soon as he spotted her a huge smile appeared on his face and he jogged towards her.

“Told you, if you gave this town a chance you’d find a little magic in it.” Mary Margaret said as she patted Emma’s arm then walked off.

Henry hugged Emma as soon as he got to her. Emma let out a small laugh as he squeezed the breath from her.

He pulled back, “What are you doing here?”

“I thought we’d go on a little adventure.” Emma told him as they got into the car.

“Where are we going?” He asked as he put on his seatbelt.

“Just enjoy the ride.” Emma told him.

During the ride Henry talked to her about the two latest graphic novels he’d been reading and Emma was thoroughly confused on who was who and what was what by the time they made it to the Happy Apple Orchard.

Emma and Henry walked up to the fruit stand where a woman in her 70s sat with a blanket covering her legs.

“Welcome.” She said to them, “You here to pick your own?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Emma told her.

“Wonderful. Go on over to Albert there and he’ll take care of you.” She told them as she pointed to an old man in overalls.

They listened to the rules of the orchard, which consist of, no kids on the ladder, don’t eat the apples before you pay, and don’t harm the trees.

Emma and Henry headed into the orchard and Emma let Henry pick the tree.

“Can we go to Boston?” Henry asked as he watched Emma climb the ladder.

“I don’t think your mom would appreciate me taking you to Boston when I told her we’d be going to pick apples.” Emma said as she got settled on the ladder, “Okay get ready to catch some apples.”

“I didn’t mean right now.” He said, “I meant someday, but you know soon.”

She looked down at him, “I don’t know Henry. I haven’t been back to Boston in a long time.”

“Perfect time for a trip back home then huh?” He asked looking up at her with a smile.

Emma dropped a couple apples to him and he put them in the basket.

“Don’t really think of Boston as home.” Emma told him.

“But it’s where you grew up.” Henry said, “I’d like to see where you grew up.”

“I’ll think about it.” She said to him.

Emma and Henry moved to a few different trees in the orchard picking apples.

After they were done Henry insisted on carrying the heavy basket by himself to the fruit stand.

Emma paid and Henry carried the box of apples to the car.

“What are you going to do with all those apples?” He asked as they started the drive home.

“Well I’m going to keep some and the rest are for you and your mom.” She told him.

“But Emma, we have an apple tree in our yard.” Henry told her.

“Hmm well your mom didn’t tell me that.” Emma told him.

On the ride back Emma turned the tables and gave Henry the third degree.

“What’s your favorite color? Favorite subject in school?”

“I like the color blue but sometimes I like green. I guess it just depends on my mood.” He told her, “And I like math. I’m not very good at it but I like it.”

“If you could be any super hero—.” Emma started to ask but Henry interrupted her with his answer.

“Wolverine.” He said, “Because he’s got cool claws, he’s really strong and he heals quick.”

“I see.” She said with a smile.

She continued to bombard him with questions till they got back to his house.

“Okay I’ll see you later kid.” Emma said.

“Bye.” He said with a smile, grabbed a small box of apples before getting out of the car and running up the walkway.

Emma drove over to the diner and carried in a box of apples, she placed it on the counter and looked at Ruby, “I need a favor.”

“And what’s that?” Ruby asked.

“I need to borrow your kitchen to make some pies.”

Emma spent most of the afternoon in Gran’s kitchen at the diner and ended up making 3 apple pies from scratch. She was so proud she remembered how from her days working in a small pastry shop before she started sleeping with the owner’s wife and stole $600.

As a thank you Emma left two pies at Grans. She packed up the last pie and took it back to her room where she showered and changed.

She took the pie and drove over to Regina’s for dinner.

Henry answered the door and smiled.

“You’re not going to bolt out of here again are you?” Emma asked him.

“No.” He told her, “Mom said you’re taking us somewhere after dinner.”

She followed him into the kitchen to see Regina with her apron on and she smiled.

“You cooked?” Emma asked.

“I did.” Regina told he, “And not one fire.”

“I’m so proud of you.” Emma said with a small chuckle.

“What’s that?” Henry asked point to the box Emma had.

“This is dessert.” She said as she handed him the box.

“Apple pie?” He asked opening the lid.

“Home-made apple pie.” Emma told her.

“You baked?” Regina asked.

“What can I say?” Emma said with a shrug, “I’m full of surprises.”

They sat and ate dinner then had dessert. Emma was too distracted by the noises Regina was making while eating the pie that she didn’t take more than 4 bites of her own.

After dessert Emma told them to leave the dishes and go get changed into something warm.

They all got into Emma’s car and she took off driving.

“So, do you want to tell us where we’re going?” Regina asked.

“Did you know that every October there’s a HUGE corn maze in the next town?” Emma asked as she looked through the review mirror at Henry.

“Really?!” Henry asked getting excited.

“Yep and I hear it’s one of the biggest ones on the East coast.” Emma told him.

The man sitting at the entrance handed each of them a map, a flashlight and a whistle.

“If you get lost, just blow on that till one of the helpers comes to assist you.” He told them.

“People have gotten lost in here?” Henry asked.

“Yep and let me tell you something son, we still haven’t recovered them all.”

Henry’s eyes got big as Emma put a hand on his shoulder and steered him into the maze.

It took an hour and a half for them to find their way out of the maze. Regina almost blew the whistle twice but Emma told her not to be such a baby.

Sure it earned Emma a hard punch in the arm but it was worth it.

“Mom, can we go on the hay ride?” Henry asked.

“I don’t know Henry it seems a little late.” Regina told him.

“But I don’t have school tomorrow and my friend Conner is here.” He told her.

He gave her his best puppy dog eyes, “Please?”

Regina looked at Emma who was giving her the same puppy dog eyes.

She sighed and gave in.

Henry went to sit with his friend and Emma and Regina sat together near the back of the big wooden flatbed wagon.

A young woman handed out some blankets and Regina covered hers and Emma’s lap. They tucked their hands under to keep warm.

The driver clicked at the horses and the wagon took off.

Regina slowly moved her hand under the covers and Emma pretend not to notice at first.

She took Emma’s hand and interlaced their fingers and Emma looked at her and smiled.

She leaned over and whispered in Regina’s ear, “I’d kiss you right now if we weren’t surrounded by a bunch of people.”

A smile tugged at Regina’s lips.

As Regina’s thumb brushed against Emma’s hand Emma started to get nervous.

Her internal monologue started and once it got going Emma didn’t think it was going to stop.

_What the hell are you doing Emma? What have you gotten yourself into? This wasn’t the plan. You were supposed to breeze in, get the kid and woman to trust you, steal something and take off. Now look at you, you’re sitting on a damn hay ride holding hands under the blanket with her like you’re two god damn teenagers!_

_Get your shit together!_

_But I like her, I really do and I don’t want to hurt her. I don’t want to take anything from her._

_I… I…_

_NO! DON’T SAY IT!_

_I’m falling for her_

_Damn it Emma! Why’d you say it? You’re going to ruin everything._

“Emma?”

“Huh?” Emma asked as she looked at Regina.

“The ride’s over.” Regina told her.

“Oh yeah okay.”

They climbed down from the wagon and headed to the car.

Henry talked almost non-stop the whole ride home which Emma was thankful for because it kept her from thinking.

When they got to Regina’s house, Emma got out and walked them to the door. Henry thanked her, gave her a hug then went inside.

“Would you like to come in for a bit?” Regina asked.

“Uh, no I better get going.” Emma told her.

She gave Regina a quick peck on the cheek then turned to leave.

Regina watched, a little confused as Emma headed down the walkway, got into her car and drove away.

Emma got to her room at the inn and immediately started opening drawers and grabbing her clothes. She threw them into a pile on the bed.

_You can’t do it Emma. You don’t know how to stay in one place. You don’t belong here. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She is a mark, nothing more._

_You are not supposed to stay with her and the kid._

_It’s time to move the fuck on._

Emma went to the closet and grabbed her shirts, ripping them from the hangers and tossing them onto the bed.

She grabbed her bag and started shoving her clothes into it.

_But you promised Henry you wouldn’t leave till he got to know you._

_Close enough._

_You’re going to break his heart. Hers too. You know that right?_

Emma growled, “Shut up!”

Her phone rang and Emma dug into her pocket and answered it, “What?!”

“Emma?”

She sighed, “I’m sorry Henry.”

“Sorry to bother you so late but I forgot to ask you something.” He said.

“What is it?”

“Tomorrow is the first skate of the season party at the indoor ice skating rink.” He said, “And I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me and Mom.”

She looked at her half packed bag then listened to him breathe on the phone. She could hear the hope in every small breath he took.

She sighed heavily as she sat down on the bed, “Sure Henry.”

“Great! I can’t wait.” He said, “I’ll see you tomorrow Emma! Good night!”

“Night Henry.” She said quietly then hung up.

She stood up and started putting her clothes away.

She stopped halfway to the closet when it dawned on her what Henry asked.

“But I can’t skate.” She said quietly to no one.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma had a rough night trying to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she’d think of Regina and Henry and how close she was getting to them and it caused a panic to rise in her like never before.

It was easy for her to play the part with other people. Whether it was the lonely rich housewife that needed a little attention or the business man that needed his ego stroked she’d be whatever they needed her to be. She’d never get attached to them because she’d specifically pick people she knew she wouldn’t get close to.

She never thought she’d get close to Regina or Henry. She thought it would be a simple con, give the kid his answers, charm the mom, take something valuable and then get the hell out of there before they knew what hit them.

Unfortunately that wasn’t the case.

Emma sighed as she sat at the counter at Granny’s drinking her second cup of coffee. Her head was down and she rubbed at her tired eyes.

“You look like hell.”

Emma looked to her right and saw Graham sitting down next to her.

“Ugh, go away I’m not in the mood for you and your stupid face.” Emma said as she grabbed her coffee and slid a seat over.

“All night bender?” He asked as Ruby poured him a cup of coffee.

“What’s your problem?” Emma asked him.

“Not a thing.” He said then took a sip of his coffee, “Just making sure you behave yourself while in my town.”

“Yeah well I don’t need a chaperon.” Emma told him as she stood up, pulled some money from the pocket of her jeans and tossed it on the counter.

She walked passed him and out the door without him saying another word.

“You invited her ice skating?” Regina asked Henry as they ate breakfast.

“Yeah.” Henry said, “Why? You don’t think she’ll have fun?”

“Does she even know how to ice skate Henry?”

“I don’t know.” He said, “But you can teach her right?”

“I can certainly try.” Regina said smiling.

Emma went back to her room and fell onto her bed. She’d just lay here for a minute with her eyes shut, just for a little while.

A knock at her door woke her up. She literally rolled out of bed and thudded to the floor with a big oof.

Emma got up slowly then opened to door.

“Hi!” Henry said cheerfully.

“Hey.” Emma said to him then looked at Regina, “Hi.”

Regina smiled.

“Give me 10 minutes and I’ll be ready to go.” Emma told them as she let them into her room. She went into the bathroom and came out a little while later in a pair of jeans, a white turtle neck sweater and boots.

“Ready.” She said then followed them out.

Regina parked outside the ice rink and they went inside.

They walked over to the skate rental area and waited in line.

“Do you know how to ice skate?” Henry asked Emma.

“No I don’t.”

“Mom said she’d teach you.” He told her.

“Oh really?” Emma asked looking at Regina, “Gonna catch me when I fall too?”

“If need be.” Regina said to her then turned to talk to the teenager behind the counter, “Hello I need a size 8 skate, my son needs a size 10 and a half.”

Regina turned to Emma, “What size do you need?”

“9.”

The teen grabbed their skates and Regina paid and they went to find an empty bench to put their skates on.

Once they were all laced up they headed to the rink.

“I’m going to break my neck aren’t I?” Emma asked Regina as she stood at the edge of the rink. She held onto the side wall.

“Well ice skating is kind of like rollerblading.” Regina held out her hand, “Have you ever been rollerblading before?”

“No.”

“Then yes, most likely you’ll break your neck.” Regina said as Emma took her hand.

Emma clung to Regina as she took her onto the ice. She felt like a baby deer trying to stand for the first time. Her legs were wobbling and she was so sure that any minute now they’d slip out from under her and she’d hit the ice so hard she’d either crack her head wide open or her ass.

The two of them stood perfectly still as they faced each other. Emma held onto Regina’s hands and looked at her, “Now what?”

“Now we glide.” Regina said as she moved back.

“Whoa! No wait!” Emma said a she moved with Regina.

“Bend your knees a little and loosen up.” Regina told her as she continued to lead Emma around.

“I don’t want to loosen up!” Emma said as her ankle bent out and she almost went down.

Regina grabbed hold and steadied her.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Emma asked.

“Do you see Henry?” Regina asked and Emma looked around the rink and saw as he glided graceful around the rink.

“Yeah?”

“If I can teach a fidgety 5 year old to skate then I can teach you.” Regina told her as she started to move again.

“A 5 year old has no fear!” Emma told her.

Regina looked into Emma’s eyes, “Something tells me you don’t either.”

Emma smiled at her.

After two hours, 8 falls on the ice, a bruised ass and partial ego Emma was finally able to skate slowly by herself without Regina’s help.

Henry came and skated alongside of her, “Hi.”

“Hey kid.” She said not looking at him she was focusing so hard on the ice ahead of her so she didn’t fall again.

“So, are you and Mom dating now?” He asked.

“SHIT!”

Emma’s feet skittered out from under her and her ass hit the ice hard.

“Oh wow.” Henry said as he tried helping her up, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” She said as she slowly got up, “But I think I’m done.”

He helped her over to the side of the rink where she sat down on one of the benches and took her skates off. She rubbed her foot as she watched Henry skate around with two of his friends.

Regina sat down next to her and handed her a paper cup with hot cocoa in it, “That last fall looked nasty.”

Emma took the cup and warmed her hands, “He asked if we were dating.”

Regina chuckled, “You know Henry, always full of questions.”

“It doesn’t worry you that he thinks we’re dating?” Emma asked as she set her cocoa down on the bench between them.

“I think it worries _you_ that he thinks we are.” Regina said as she stood up and walked away.

“No, wait Regina…” Emma called after her but Regina kept on walking.

Moments later Ruby came and sat down by her, “Hey, nice little family outing?”

“Yeah I guess you could say that.” Emma said to her.

“You know, I’ve known Regina for a long time.” Ruby said, “And I’ve never seen her, well I guess for her you could call it happy.”

“Uh thanks?” Emma said giving her a strange look.

“What I’m trying to say is, you came to town for Henry but I think Regina needed you too.” Ruby told her.

Ruby smiled as she got up, “Well anyways, enjoy yourself and I’ll see you later.”

Emma watched Ruby as she left then looked around for Regina and spotted her holding Henry’s hand as they skated around the rink.

She sighed as she stood up and in her boots headed onto the ice. Her arms out to her sides for balance, she moved as carefully as she could to be near them.

They came towards her and Emma’s arms started to flail as she fell forward, “Oh crap!”

She closed her eyes and waited for the hard impact of the ice to crack against her face.

Emma opened her eyes to see that she was in Regina’s arms.

“You okay?” Regina asked as she held her.

Emma smiled, “Yeah.”

Regina and Henry helped Emma to the side of the rink.

“You’re not supposed to be on the ice without skates.” Henry told her.

“Lesson learned kid.” Emma said to him then watched as he skated off.

“So…” Emma said to Regina as she took her hand and led her over to a bench where they sat down.

“I’m sorry.” She said, “Henry caught me off guard with his question.”

“MOM!” Henry yelled as he glided to the side of the rink where they were sitting, “Connor wants to know if I can spend the night.”

“Henry, don’t yell like that.” Regina told him.

“I’m sorry.” He said as he held onto wall, “But can I?”

“It’s a school day tomorrow.” Regina told him.

“I know but Connor’s mom said she’d take me.” He said, “Please?”

He looked at her and batted his thick eyelashes at her, something he knew she couldn’t say no to.

“Okay.” Regina told him.

“Thanks!” He said as he went over to her and hugged her.

He let go and looked at Emma, “Did you have fun tonight?”

Emma smiled at him, “Even with all the falling I did and the fact that I’m already sore, yes I had fun.”

She stood up and hugged him, “Thanks for inviting me.”

He squeezed her, “Any time.”

Minutes later Connor’s mom came over and spoke to Regina for a few minutes before she left with her son and Henry.

Emma and Regina walked to the car and got in.

“Did you want to come home with me?” Regina asked.

Emma smirked.

“That came out wrong.” Regina told her, “I just thought maybe you’d like to come over, perhaps have something hot to drink.”

Emma smiled again, “That sounds good.”

They got to Regina’s and went inside. Emma took off her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack next to Regina’s.

Emma followed Regina into the living room, “Would you like something hot to drink or some liquor?”

“Both.” Emma said and Regina saw her shiver.

“Let me start a fire first.”

She went over to the fireplace and twisted a little knob and the flames roared. Regina looked at her, “Come and sit by the fire and I’ll go get our drinks.”

Emma sat down on the stone step, her back to the fire. “Mmmmmm.” She muttered as she closed her eyes.

When Regina came back out front with their drinks she smiled to see Emma sitting in front of the fire, her socks and boots kicked off. She was rubbing her bare feet back and forth on the white fur rug.

“I hope you don’t mind Irish coffee.” Regina said and Emma opened her eyes and looked up at her.

She took the glass mug Regina held out to her, “Thanks.”

“What kind of rug is this?” Emma asked, “It’s so damn soft.”

Regina smiled as she took off her shoes, “It’s faux fur.”

“I love it.” Emma said as she ran her feet on it again.

They sat quietly for a minute as they sipped their drinks.

“I have something for you.” Emma said as she dug into her jacket pocket, “I should have given it to you sooner but there never really seemed to be a good time.”

She smiled then handed Regina a small model apple tree.

Regina looked confused.

“It’s from our trip to the Railroad Museum. I took it from the big exhibit.” Emma said, “And yes I know the signs all said not to touch but I’ve never really been one to follow the rules.”

Regina admired the little tree, full green leaves and tiny red apples hung from the branches.

Emma looked at Regina then went to take the tree back, “It’s stupid, just give it back.”

Regina pulled back from her and slapped her hand away, “No. You can’t just take it back.”

“Did you just slap me?” Emma asked.

“I did and I’ll do it again if you don’t knock it off.” Regina told her a she stood up and put the little tree on the mantel above the fireplace.

She sat back down, “Thank you.”

Emma smiled at her, “You’re welcome.”

They sat and sipped their drinks as the fire warmed them.

Regina looked at Emma, “What’s wrong with your shoulder?”

“Hmm?” Emma asked then took a sip of her drink.

“You keep rolling your left shoulder.” Regina said as she set her drink down.

“I fell on it.” Emma said as she put her glass down and rubbed at her shoulder, “It’s just a little sore.”

“Turn around.” Regina told her as she moved their cups to the coffee table and sat back down.

“What for?” Emma asked.

“Let me rub it for you.”

“No.” Emma said, “It’s fine. In fact it doesn’t even hurt much anymore.”

“Don’t be such a baby and turn around.” Regina said as she took Emma by the shoulder and gently turned her.

She gathered up her hair and put it off on Emma’s other shoulder. She slowly kneaded the muscle and Emma groaned.

“I’m not hurting you am I?” Regina asked as she continued.

Emma made some unintelligible noises and Regina assumed she was doing just fine.

When Emma’s head fell forward and she moaned Regina smiled.

“You’ve got magical hands.” Emma mumbled.

“I don’t think anyone’s ever said that to me before.” Regina said to her.

Emma turned around and looked at her, “You need to hang around better people.”

“Like you?” Regina asked.

Emma scooted closer to her, “Definitely not like me.”

They looked into each other’s eyes and Emma leaned in and kissed her.

Regina’s hands went into Emma’s hair as the kiss deepened, her mouth opened and Emma slipped her tongue inside.

Emma kissed along her jawline and down to her neck. Regina let out a soft moan as she sucked on her neck.

“Emma.”

It was breathless and just above a whisper but she heard it and smiled as she continued to kiss and suck her neck.

Regina started pulling at the hem of Emma’s sweater.

Emma pulled back slowly and they looked into each other’s eyes as if trying to see if what was going to happen next was okay.

It didn’t take long before clothes were flung everywhere and Regina was lying on top of Emma.

“This feels really good.” Emma said as Regina kissed along her collar bone.

Regina paused and looked at her, “You’re talking about the rug aren’t you?”

Emma laughed, “I’m sorry it’s just so soft.”

Regina kissed Emma’s lips, her neck then her throat before she kissed across her chest and started sucking on her nipple.

Emma moaned as her eyes closed and her hands went into Regina’s hair.

Regina started to move slowly down Emma’s body but before she could Emma rolled them over and switched their positions.

Emma looked down at Regina. She smiled as she admired her body.

“I love your boobs.” She told her as she cupped her right breast and ran her thumb back and forth across her nipple, “They’re just so perfect.”

She dipped her head down and her tongue circled around Regina’s hard nipple. She sucked it into her mouth and Regina hissed.

She kissed across Regina’s chest and gave the same treatment to her other nipple as her thigh settle between Regina’s legs.

Emma started rocking her body against her as she kissed Regina, forcing her tongue into her mouth. Regina clutched at Emma’s back trying to pull her closer.

She started to grind against Emma’s thigh and moaned into her mouth when they found the perfect rhythm.

Emma’s hand moved between them and she felt just how wet Regina was as she pushed two fingers into her folds. She circled around her clit, small tight teasing circles that caused Regina to writhe on the floor under her.

She smiled at she teased her and listened to her moan.

“Emma, please.” She begged.

Emma slipped two fingers inside of her and Regina let out a low guttural moan.

She moved in and out slowly before changing the pace and using her thigh to press deeper inside.

Regina was now clawing at Emma’s back. She arched her back with every thrust into her. Her loud moans filled the air.

Emma could feel her clenching around her fingers, she pumped faster as her thumb pressed and rubbed against Regina’s clit.

Regina’s leg wrapped around Emma’s hip as she drew her deeper into her as her orgasm ripple through her body.

Regina grabbed Emma’s head and pulled her into a deep hungry kiss. She pulled back, resting her head on the floor with her eyes closed.

Emma started to move but Regina stopped her, “Just stay for a minute.”

“My naked ass is blowing in the wind here.” Emma said, “Let me grab a blanket.”

Regina let her go and Emma grabbed two throw pillows and the blanket from the back of the couch before she rejoined her on the rug.

Regina cuddled back into her as Emma covered them up and wrapped an arm around her.

“I rarely get to be the big spoon.” Emma whispered in her ear.

She pulled back and looked at Regina’s left shoulder blade, “It seems I found your tattoo.”

She ran her fingertips around the circle that contained a bare branched tree.

“What’s it mean?” Emma asked.

“Family was very important to my father. He also thought that it was important to remember your roots, where you came from, who you are.” Regina told her, “He used to tell me that if you have strong family ties, nothing could uproot you.”

“That’s a very nice thought.” Emma said quietly.

Regina rolled over in her arms, “You could try it you know?”

“What?” Emma asked.

“Set down some roots.”

“But I’m not a tree.” Emma said smiling.

Regina let out a heavy sigh.

“I know what you mean Regina.” Emma said, “But I’ve been on my own for a long time now.”

“But you’re not alone anymore. You have Henry--.” Regina said, “And me.”

Regina looked into her eyes, “Isn’t that enough?”

“I want it to be.” Emma told her.

The words surprised her because she actually meant it.

In the morning the front door slamming woke Emma.

She looked around, confused forgetting that they’d moved upstairs sometime last night and she was now in Regina’s bed with the dark-haired woman wrapped around her.

“Regina.” Emma whispered, “Regina wake up I think Henry’s home.”

“No. School.” Regina mumbled.

“MOOOOOM!”

Regina’s eyes shot open and she sat up, “He’s supposed to be in school!”

She quickly got out of bed and looked around as if she didn’t know what to do.

“Maybe put a robe on before your kid comes in here and sees you buck naked?” Emma suggested as she lied back casually in bed.

“How can you be so calm?” Regina asked as she grabbed her black silk robe from the bathroom and put it on.

“No need to hide.” Emma told her, “The kid already thinks we’re dating.”

“Mom?” Henry asked as he knocked on her bedroom door.

“Um yes Henry?” She asked.

“Why’s the door locked?” He asked jiggling the doorknob.

“Why aren’t you in school?” She asked dodging his question.

Emma sat back, smile on her face as she watched Regina.

“I forgot my science book. Have you seen it?” He asked through the door.

“Did you look under your bed?” She asked him.

“No.” He said then she heard his footsteps as he went down the hall to his room.

Moments later she heard him coming back up the hall.

“Thanks I found it.” He said to her, “I’ll see you later.”

She held her breath as she heard him start to leave.

“Bye Emma!” He yelled then he ran down the stairs.

Emma laughed so hard she almost peed herself.

“It’s not funny.” Regina said to her, “How’d he know?”

“He’s a smart kid, Regina.” Emma told her, “Plus my clothes are currently flung about in your living room.”

“You think he’s okay with this?” Regina asked her.

“I think he’s just fine with it.” Emma said as she got out of bed and went over to her and kissed her on the lips then popped open her robe, “I’m fine with it too.”

They stayed in bed till early afternoon before Regina rolled over and looked at her, “I hate to kick you out of bed, especially after mind blowing sex but I do have to go to work.”

“Oh sure just use my body then kick me to the curb.” Emma joked as she got out of bed and walked naked to the bedroom door.

Regina rolled to her side and propped herself up on her elbow, “I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave.”

Emma scoffed, “Oh wow, you need some new lines.”

Emma couldn’t believe she was walking around Regina’s mansion completely naked. She walked passed Regina’s office and paused as she caught a glimpse of the egg that she planned on stealing.

Emma wasn’t sure when it had happened but that plan started to fade and now it had been completely abandoned. She was planning a dangerous game. You don’t abandon a plan in the middle of a con. You follow through and then get the hell out, that’s how you kept moving, kept conning.

Now here she was standing naked in the home of her mark after having sex with her all night.

Son of a bitch.

Emma gathered her clothes and got dressed in the living room. She was tying up her boots when she heard Regina’s heels on the stairs.

“I waited for you in the shower.” Regina told her as she came into the living room.

“Sorry I’ll just take a shower when I get back to my room.” Emma told her as she stood up.

Regina looked at her, “What’s wrong?”

Emma smiled, “Nothing.”

She gave Regina a quick kiss on the lips then headed for the front door, “I’ll see you later.”

“Emma?” Regina called after her.

Emma turned around, “Hmm?”

“Your car’s not out front. I drove you remember?”

“Oh.” Emma laughed to herself.

Regina parked her car outside of the Inn and Emma leaned over to kiss Regina but stopped, “It’s okay to kiss you out in public right?”

“I mean, I don’t want to start a scandal in your nice little town.”

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Regina told her and Emma leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Emma couldn’t help but smile as she walked into the Inn. She headed upstairs, turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. The smile from her face vanished.

A man stood outside Emma’s room, “Hey Emma, miss me?”


	9. Chapter 9

Emma slapped the man right across his face.

A hand to his cheek he let out a small laugh and Emma punched him right in the gut. He hunched over trying to catch his breath.

She pushed him out of the way of her door, unlocked it and went inside slamming and locking it behind her.

“You should really open the door Emma and invite me in unless you’d like everyone here to know what you’re really doing in town.” The man called out loudly.

He heard the door unlock and he smiled as he turned the knob and went inside.

“What are you doing here Neal?” Emma asked, “How did you find me?”

“13 years and you’re not even a little bit happy to see me?” He asked, “I’m hurt Em, really hurt.”

She swung on him and this time he caught her by the wrist and pulled her close, “Ah ah ah. Let’s not resort to violence.”

She pulled herself free from him, “I asked you a question.”

“Actually you asked me two.” He said smiling, “And to answer them, I’m here for you Emma and our son.”

Emma tried not to show any shock on her face, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sweet that you think I can’t tell when you’re lying to me.” He said, “That might work on the gullible people you play your games with but I know you and I know you’re lying.”

He sat down on her bed, “And besides, he called me and told me.”

“He wouldn’t have done that.” Emma said to him.

“Oh but he did.” Neal said, “He also told me you said you didn’t want him looking for me.”

He bounced a little on her bed as if checking the firmness of the mattress.

“Kind of rude Em, especially since he’s my son.”

“He’s not your son.” Emma told him. She was getting angry now.

“What do you want?” She asked him.

“Well I want the same thing you want, to get to know my son of course.” He told her.

“Cut the bullshit.” Emma said, “Tell me why you’re really here.”

He smiled at her, “Henry, you know Henry right? Our son?”

She rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled quietly.

“He told me that his mother is some big shot mayor in this town. So I’m guessing she has a big house filled with all kinds of fancy things.”

“What’s your point Neal?” She asked him.

“I want in.” He told her.

“In on what?”

“Don’t play dumb Em. You know what I’m talking about.” He told her, “I know you’re conning the rich bitch and I want in on the cut.”

“What the fuck makes you think I owe you anything?” She asked him, “You sold me out and I spent a year and a half in jail because of you, you piece of shit!”

“All’s fair in the con game Emma.” He told her.

“Oh fuck you.” Emma said to him, “Get out of here Neal, get the hell out of this town.”

“Ah not so fast Emma.” He told her, “I’m not going anywhere till I get half of whatever you get from the rich bitch.”

“I’m not conning her anymore, Neal.” She told him, “I’m done and getting ready to leave town.”

“Oh really and why the sudden change of heart?” He asked then he smiled when it dawned on him, “You already got a piece of her didn’t you?”

Emma clenched her jaw.

“You never had a problem with the women did you?” He asked, “Tell me was she sweet?”

She swung on him, this time connecting her fist to his jaw and he hit the ground.

“Whatever I had planned is over with now.” Emma told him as she looked down at him, “There’s nothing here for you or me.”

He slowly got up from the floor, “Half of what you get from her or I’m telling her all about your plan Emma. I’ll tell her just how you like to come into someone’s life, get real close to them, fuck them then fuck them over.”

“She’s nothing to you Neal.” Emma said to him.

“No, but she’s something to do and that makes her valuable.”

She knew he wasn’t going to stop till he got what he wanted.

“And I want to meet my son.”

“He’s not your son.” Emma told him.

“He wants to meet me Emma, he wouldn’t have called me if he didn’t.” Neal told her, “Now let’s go talk to that pretty little girlfriend of yours and tell her that the kid wants to meet his dad.”

They got out to her car and Neal grabbed her by the arm, “Don’t think about doing anything stupid either Emma or you’ll lose her and the kid.”

She pulled out of his grip, “Don’t threaten me.”

“It’s not a threat. You try anything and I’ll make sure she knows exactly who you are.” He told her, “Then let’s see if you can get her back in bed.”

God Emma wanted to hit him again but she couldn’t risk being seen hitting him. She clenched her jaw and went around to the driver side of the car.

In Regina’s office Mulan sat across from her.

“Apparently she was talking to a man out on the street and I was told it didn’t look like a friendly meeting.”

“Where was this and who told you?” Regina asked.

“Outside the Inn. Ruby called and told me. I asked her to keep an eye on Emma.” Mulan told her.

Regina started to say something but Mulan interrupted her, “I don’t trust her Regina and if she hurts you--”

“She’s not going to hurt me.” Regina told her, “But I appreciate you looking out for me.”

Emma parked outside of the Town Hall and they got out of the car.

“This is her house?” He asked looking at the big white building.

“No jackass, this is where she works.”

He followed her down a few hallways before she came to Regina’s office door, she sighed and opened it.

“Hey.” Emma said then stopped in her tracks.

There sitting across from Regina was the woman she’d seen at the bar, the one who knew her name.

“Hello again Emma.” Mulan said as she stood up, “I see you brought a friend.”

Emma glared at Mulan then looked at Regina, “What is she doing here?”

“She’s my deputy Mayor.” Regina told her, “And who is your gentleman friend?”

“Did you send her to spy on me like you did Graham?” Emma asked getting angry.

“Spy on you?” Regina asked, “No, I wouldn’t do that.”

“Excuse me.”

Everyone turned to see Sidney standing in the open doorway.

“Who the hell’s this guy?” Emma asked looking back at Regina.

“Whatever it is Sidney I’m sure Mulan will be more than capable of handling it.” Regina said then looked at Mulan who nodded and smiled before she left with Sidney.

Once the door was shut Regina looked to Emma then to Neal.

“So, who have you brought to see me?” She asked as she walked back to her desk and sat down.

Neal and Emma followed each sitting in a chair across from Regina.

“This is Neal.” Emma told Regina, “Henry’s birth father.”

Regina was surprised, “I didn’t realize you were in contact with him.”

“Oh no she hasn’t been.” Neal spoke up, “My son got ahold of me a few days ago, said he wanted to meet me. Told me how Emma was here in town getting to know him and how I should too.”

“With all due respect to you Mr.--?” Regina asked waiting for his last name.

“Cassidy.” He said, “But you can call me Neal.”

“With all due respect Mr. Cassidy, Henry is _my_ son and he should not have contacted you.” Regina told him.

“I never knew about Henry.” He said then looked at Emma, “Seems Emma here didn’t want to tell me that I had a son or that she was giving him away.”

“That sounds like something the two of you need to work out between yourselves.” Regina told him.

“He contacted me and we’ve talked a couple times. He wants to meet me and get to know me, just like Em here.” Neal told her smiling.

Regina looked at Emma who sat quietly this whole time.

“He just wants to meet Henry.” Emma told her, “That’s it.”

“Will you be staying in town for a bit?” Regina asked Neal.

“Yes.” He told her, “At the same lovely Inn Emma’s at.”

“I need to discuss this with Henry first. And if this is what he really wants then we can arrange a supervised meeting.” Regina told him.

Neal smiled, “Thank you I appreciate that.”

He took out a small piece of paper, grabbed one of the pens from Regina’s pen holder and scribbled something down before standing up to hand it to her, “This is my number. Whatever you decide please give me a call.”

Regina stood up and took the paper from him, “I certainly will Mr. Cassidy.”

Emma stood up and followed Neal to the door.

“Emma?” Regina called after her.

Emma turned around, “What?”

“Will you be coming over for dinner tonight?”

“No.” She said, then turned and left.

They got back into Emma’s car and Neal smiled at her, “I’m really surprised you kept your mouth shut in there.”

He chuckled, “She must mean a lot to you.”

Emma wasn’t going to let him goad her into some kind of fight. The less she said about Regina and Henry the better.

Regina sat down behind her desk, grabbed her phone and dialed Graham’s number.

“I need you to look into someone named Neal Cassidy.” She said, “And I need the information soon.”

Neal checked in at the Inn, getting the room two doors down from Emma.

Emma went into her room and locked the door. She wanted to pack up and leave right then and there but she was afraid if she did Neal would do something to Regina.

She sat on her bed, head in her hands with no clue what to do.

There was a knock at her door and she got up and answered it.

“Henry, what the hell?” She said quietly, “You can’t be here. Go home right now.”

“Why?”

“Just do it right now Henry.” She told him as she took him by the arm and practically dragged him down the hall and out the front door.

“Please just trust me and go home and stay there.” She told him, “Don’t come back here.”

He was hurt and confused as he stared at her but he slowly turned around and walked down the steps and out of sight.

Emma sighed and went back inside her room. She lied down on her bed and closed her eyes. She wanted to yell at Henry, ask him how he could break a promise to her. Ask why he contacted Neal when she told him not to but all she could think to do was protect him and send him home before Neal could see him.

She wished she could talk to Regina, tell her what was going on and let her know that she didn’t want to do whatever Neal had planned. She wished she could explain that she’d changed, that what began as a con turned into something unexpected and that all she wanted now from Regina was her love. She wanted to stay. She wanted to stay to be with Regina and Henry. She wanted them to be a family.

But she kept quiet because she knew she couldn’t risk saying anything right now.

Emma wasn’t sure when but she fell asleep and loud knocking on her door woke her.

She got up and answered the door to see Neal’s smug face.

“What?” She asked him as she rubbed her eye.

“Just got a call from your precious Mayor.” Neal said to her, “She wants to meet and talk.”

“She’s going to let you talk to Henry?” Emma asked surprised.

“Not yet.” He told her, “She wants to talk and find out more about me.”

He looked at her, “I’m guessing you probably didn’t paint a good picture when it came to talking about me.”

“We didn’t talk about you.” Emma lied, “In fact when she asked who Henry’s father was I just told her it was Immaculate Conception.”

“You think you’re real smart don’t you?” He asked.

“Couldn’t have been too smart if I hooked up with you.” Emma said to him.

“Just shut up and let’s go.” He told her.

“Why do I have to go?” Emma asked.

“Because she said she wouldn’t meet with me unless you were there.” He told her.

Emma drove them over to the Town Hall again and she was so thankful that Regina didn’t invite him to her house.

They went into Regina’s office and found her sitting on one of the couches. She stood up, smiled and asked them to join her.

“I hope you understand why I didn’t invite you to my home.” Regina said to Neal as they all sat down.

“Better safe than sorry.” Neal told her.

Emma sat quietly, no expression on her face and this worried Regina when she looked at her.

“So Mr. Cassidy, I understand that you want to meet Henry. I spoke with him earlier when he came home and he explained to me that he contacted you –” Regina looked over at Emma then back at him, “When he had a disagreement with Emma.”

“No matter the reason, he still reached out to me.” Neal told her.

“Yes he did and he does want to get to know you.” Regina said, “But I need to get to know you a little first.”

“In the same way you got to know Emma?” Neal asked with a small smirk.

Oh how Emma wanted to sock him in his god damn face again.

Regina was much classier and ignored it, “What do you do for a living Mr. Cassidy?”

“I work in construction.” Neal told her.

Emma knew it was a lie. Neal never willingly got his hands dirty. Never.

“And where do you do construction?” Regina asked him.

“Dearborn.” He told her, “It’s in Michigan.”

“Yes thank you I know where Dearborn is.”

Regina looked at Emma, “Why didn’t you tell him about Henry?”

Emma looked over at Neal then back to Regina, “I was pissed off at him for getting me into trouble. I didn’t think he had a right to know.”

“And now?”

“And now I really don’t care.” Emma lied.

“According to your file—” Regina started to say.

“My file?” Neal interrupted, “You investigated me?”

“Of course I did Mr. Cassidy. I’m not a fool.” Regina told him, “Henry is my son and I will do whatever I need to do to protect him.”

“From his dad?” Neal asked.

“From strangers.”

Emma could tell Neal was getting pissed off and a part of her was happy. Smug asshole.

But she also knew that he had a temper and he could blow things for both of them.

“She did the same thing to me when I came to town.” Emma told him, “Had some guy come find me, and brought me here to be interrogated.”

“It’s what she does.” Emma said, “Just tell her what she wants to know.”

Regina stared at Emma. Who the hell was this person sitting in front of her?

“You were arrested.” Regina said, “4 times from what I’ve read.”

“Small petty crimes. Nothing violent and I didn’t do time like Emma did.”

“I see.” Regina said.

She stood up and went over to the window and looked out, “You may come to the house for 1 hour to meet Henry. I will be there and you will not be permitted to leave the home with him at all.”

She looked over at Neal, “If you don’t like those terms then you can leave now Mr. Cassidy and forget your time here in my town.”

Neal stood up as did Emma.

“Those terms are just fine.” He said to her, “Uh where do you live?”

“Emma knows.” Regina said as she looked at her, “She can bring you.”

“Thank you.” He said to her with a fake smile.

“Emma?” Regina called after her as they went to leave.

Emma stopped and turned around.

“May I speak with you a moment alone?” She asked then looked at Neal, “You can wait outside.”

Neal left the office, shutting the door behind him.

They stood at a distance staring at each other.

Regina went to her and took her hand in hers, “What’s going on?”

Emma wanted to cry, she wanted to just tell Regina everything but she knew if she did Regina would hate her and she couldn’t risk it.

“Just give him his hour with Henry and then hopefully he’ll leave and never come back.” Emma said to her as she slowly pulled her hand from Regina’s.

She left the office and found Neal standing outside by her car.

“What’d she want?” He asked her.

“Nothing.” She said as they got into her car.

Emma couldn’t sit in her room anymore she was starting to go crazy. She grabbed her jacket and headed out to the diner alone.

“Hey there Emma!” Ruby said with a big smile as soon as she came through the door.

Emma nodded and smiled as she sat at the counter.

“Coffee?” Ruby asked holding a pot. She looked around, “Or something stronger?”

Emma gave her a look and Ruby pulled the small flask from her apron and handed it to her as she moved from behind the counter to help another customer.

Emma threw back her head as she took a big gulp from the flask.

“You know drinking in public like that is a sign of a serious problem.”

Emma turned to see Graham sitting next to him, “Oh fuck. What now?”

“You know this would be considered stalking.” Emma told him, “That’s a crime.”

“And you know all about crime don’t you Emma?”

“Why are you harassing me?” Emma asked him, “Don’t you have anything better to do?”

“I’m just being friendly.” He said to her, “If you have a problem with me, perhaps you should report it to the sheriff.”

“You know what asshole, maybe I will.” Emma said, “Hey Ruby?”

Ruby came over, “Yeah?”

“Can you point me in the direction of the Sheriff?”

Ruby looked at Emma as if she was joking. When she saw the serious look on her face she smiled nervously, “Um…” and pointed to Graham.

Emma looked at him, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Hi, Sheriff Asshole at your service.”

Emma got up, handed Ruby the flask and walked out.

When she got back to her room Neal was waiting for her.

“She called. Let’s go.”

Emma parked outside Regina’s house and they got out of the car.

Neal whistled, “Wow, she loves big doesn’t she?”

“Guess you’re safe then huh?” Emma said as she rang the bell.

Regina opened the door and let them in. She led them to the living room where they sat down.

“Henry should be home from his friends soon.” Regina told them, “Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Coffee would be nice.” Neal said to her.

She nodded and left the room.

“Holy shit.” He said quietly as he leaned over to Emma, “I can see why you picked this chick. She’s rolling in it.”

He got up from the couch and looked around and Emma knew he was making a mental list of all the things he’d grab if he could.

God she hated that she knew him that well.

Regina came back in with a tray of coffee for them.

“You have a really nice home.” He said to her.

“Thank you.” Regina said as she set the tray down on the table in front of them.

Neal sat back down and Regina sat across from them on the other couch.

“I explained to Henry that you’d be here to meet with him. I told him how you’d be here to talk only for a little bit and that would be all.” Regina explained to him.

“I do not want you contacting Henry without my knowledge.” Regina told him, “Do you understand?”

“Of course.” He told her with a smile.

They heard the front door open and waited as Henry came into the living room.

He stood at the doorway and looked at the three of them.

“Come in Henry and sit down.” Regina told him and he walked slowly into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Regina.

“Hey, I’m a pretty easy going guy Henry.” Neal started off, “Go ahead and ask me anything you want.”

Henry didn’t even hesitate, “Why’d you send Emma to jail?”

Neal let out a nervous chuckle, “I’m not sure what Emma told you but what happened was a misunderstanding between us and I tried but I couldn’t help her out.”

“The cops had her with the evidence. There wasn’t anything I could do.” He told him.

“Did you go visit her?” Henry asked.

“Uh, I thought you wanted to get to know me not interrogate me.” Neal said to him.

“I want to know what kind of person you are.” Henry told him, “So did you go visit her?”

“I tried but she didn’t want to see me.” Neal told him.

“Is that true?” Henry asked Emma.

“I didn’t want to see anyone Henry.” Emma told him.

“Mom says you told her that you work in construction.” Henry said, “And that you’ve been arrested a few times.”

“That’s true. I have been arrested but I’m not that person anymore.” Neal told him.

Emma did her best not to roll her eyes.

“I haven’t always been a good person but I’m changing and maybe if your mom lets me I can be around to show you that.” Neal told him.

Emma could tell Regina didn’t like that idea at all.

“Can I talk to him alone?” Henry asked Regina.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Regina told him.

“Please?” Henry asked.

“Emma and I will be right outside those doors.” Regina said to him as she got up, “Just right outside.”

Emma followed Regina out and she closed the doors. She leaned in and listened for a moment to see if she could hear what Henry was saying before she looked at Emma.

“Will you please tell me what’s going on?” Regina asked her, “You’ve been acting strange and distant.”

Emma sighed, “I’m sorry. It’s just hard for me to be around him. He’s my ex and every time I see him it reminds me of a time in my life that I’d like to forget.”

Regina took Emma’s hands in hers and gave them a squeeze, “It’s going to be okay. I promise you.”

Emma let out a bitter laugh, “No it’s not but thank you for at least saying so.”

After Neal and Henry talked he asked if he could speak to Emma alone.

Once inside the living room with the doors closed Henry threw his arms around Emma and hugged her tight.

“I’m so sorry Emma.” He said on the verge of tears as he held onto her, “I know I promised but I was mad at you.”

Emma rubbed small circles on his back with her hand and pulled back from him, “Hey kid, don’t worry about it. We all do stupid things when we’re mad.”

“You forgive me?” He asked looking up at her.

Emma wiped the tear from his cheek, “Of course.”

He hugged her tight again before letting go.

“You’ve had your time with him now will you be leaving town?” Regina asked Neal as they stood by the front door.

“I think I’ll stick around a little while longer.” Neal said to her.

He looked to see her coming out of the living room, smiling down at Henry with an arm around his shoulders.

“Besides, I still have some unfinished business to deal with.”

Regina didn’t like the way Neal was looking at Emma.

“Let’s hope your business is wrapped up soon then.” Regina said as she opened the door.

Neal smiled at her then looked at Henry, “I’ll be seeing you around Henry.”

Emma gave him a small push out the front door then followed him out.

Regina watched them leave down the walkway before shutting the door.

Once Emma and Neal got back to the Inn he followed her into her room and shut the door.

“I want to know everything you had planned for this con.” He told her as he sat down on her bed, “From the beginning.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

“I don’t like him.” Henry said to Regina as soon as she shut the front door.

Regina went over to him, “Why?”

“There’s something about him that doesn’t feel right.” He told her, “He’s not sincere and I don’t like him around Emma.”

“If you don’t want to see him again you don’t have to.” Regina told him.

“I think I need to though.” He told her, “For Emma.”

Regina gave him a hug, “For the record I don’t like him around Emma either.”

Back in Emma’s room, she finished telling Neal about her plan to steal the Faberge egg.

He looked at her and smiled, “It’s an easy and solid plan Em.”

He got up and paced in her room as he thought, gently stroking his patchy facial hair.

“I told you already I’ve abandoned the plan.” She told him.

“And I told you that you’re not.” He said, “I have no problem telling your girlfriend that you were just using her, conning her to get what you wanted. When I’m done, she’ll think you never cared about her or the kid.”

“Let’s just get out of town, find someone new.” Emma told him, “Someone not related to our son.”

“Are you freaking kidding me?” Neal laughed, “The fact that she’s our kid’s mom is fucking priceless!”

“You’re seriously demented.” Emma told him.

All he did was smile at her.

Later that evening Neal went back to his room and Emma sat quietly on her bed.

Emma hated Neal’s new plan. She hated him and she hated what she had to do to spare Regina and Henry from knowing the truth about her.

Emma’s phone rang and she looked at the caller I.D to see it was Regina. She didn’t want to pick up, didn’t want to talk to her because talking meant a part of her would have to lie and pretend everything was okay and she didn’t know if she could do that.

But Neal told her that she had to act normal around Regina and Henry so they wouldn’t get suspicious.

“Hello?”

“Hi. I was wondering, are you free for dinner?” Regina asked, “Just you of course.”

Emma tried not to sigh on the phone, “Yeah I’m free.”

“Wonderful.” Regina said and Emma knew she was smiling.

“Come by at 7. We can’t wait to see you.”

“Yeah.” Emma said and hung up.

Later that evening, Regina paced in the living room as she checked her watch. It was 8 O’clock and Emma still hadn’t shown for dinner.

“Maybe…” Henry started to say.

“What? She got stuck in traffic?” Regina interrupted as she dialed Emma’s cellphone number.

Emma couldn’t hear her phone over the loud music playing on the jukebox as she threw back another shot of tequila.

She’d been drinking for almost an hour straight and was pretty drunk when Mulan approached her.

“Spying?” Emma asked as she got up, “Can’t anyone do their own dirty work anymore.”

Her words were slurred and she swayed as she looked at Mulan with hazy eyes.

“You look like you’re having a bad night.” Mulan said to her.

“Why do you care?” Emma asked pulling out her car keys.

Mulan was seconds away from just walking, letting this sad pathetic excuse of a human wallow in whatever booze soaked pity party she had planned for herself but she knew how much Regina liked her so she couldn’t do it.

Mulan grabbed the keys from Regina.

“Shit you’re fast.” Emma said surprised as she teetered back on her heels before straightening out.

“I’m not just Deputy Mayor.” Mulan said then leaned in and whispered, “I’m also a part time ninja.”

She grabbed Emma by the arm to support her, “And I’m your ride home.”

Mulan stuffed Emma into the passenger side of her VW then got into the driver’s side.

“I warn you, I don’t really know how to drive stick.” Mulan said as she grinded the gears and put the car in drive.

Emma started to nod off and Mulan could hear her mumbling.

“Sorry Regina. Please.”

“What are you sorry for?” Mulan asked as she shifted into 2nd gear and the car stalled out and died.

She muttered a few curse words in Chinese before putting the car in neutral, hitting the clutch and starting the car again.

She continued down the road and asked again what Emma was sorry for.

Emma looked over at her, her eyes glassy from tears and booze. “I just don’t want to hurt her.”

“So don’t.” Mulan said as she turned down Main Street.

Emma didn’t hear her though. She’d passed out and was leaning against the door.

“Hey, wake up.” Mulan said to her as she shook her shoulder.

Emma muttered something and sat up.

Mulan got out of the car and opened the passenger side door and hauled Emma up to her feet. She put an arm around Emma’s waist and carefully walked her into the Inn.

“I can take it from here.”

Mulan looked to see Neal blocking the way upstairs.

“Don’t worry I got her.” Mulan said as she stepped closer to Neal who didn’t move.

Mulan looked up at him, “Get out of our way.”

Neal stood starting at her as if to say ‘Make me’ and Mulan really wanted to.

“You don’t want to mess with me Mr. Cassidy.” Mulan told him, “Trust me.”

He smiled and stepped aside and Mulan tightened her grip on Emma and took her up the stairs.

Mulan unlocked Emma’s door and pushed it open as she walked Emma into her room and sat her on the bed.

Emma immediately fell back and started to snore.

“Uh---” Mulan said as she looked around. She wasn’t sure if she should make Emma more comfortable or just leave her the way she was.

She shrugged, tossed the keys on the night stand, turned the door lock on the inside and left.

Neal was coming up the stairs as she was going down and she glared at him as he passed.

Emma’s phone rang in the pocket of her jacket but she was completely passed out and didn’t hear it.

“Should we call the hospital?” Henry asked Regina as she hung up her phone.

“No.” Regina said shaking her head, “I’m sure she’s just fine.”

The next day Regina went to work and Emma was still on her mind. She sat behind her desk, her paperwork long forgotten.

She even missed the knock at her door and Mulan calling her name.

“Regina?” Mulan said louder as she sat down across from her.

Regina snapped out of it, “What? I’m sorry.”

“What’s going on?” Mulan asked.

“It’s Emma. She was supposed to come over for dinner last night but never did.” Regina told her, “I called her and she didn’t pick up.”

“Emma’s fine.” Mulan told her, “She may have a really bad hangover but she’s fine.”

Regina looked at her, “What are you talking about?”

“I was with Aurora last night at the Glass Slipper and I saw her there.” Mulan said, “She was pretty hammered so I took her keys and gave her a ride back to the Inn.”

“I don’t understand.” Regina said, “Why was she out getting drunk when she was supposed to be having dinner with Henry and I?”

“Maybe you should ask her that.” Mulan suggested.

A loud banging woke Emma up. She sat up too quickly and almost threw up.

“Please go away.” She croaked out as she held her head in her hands.

“Open the god damn door right now Ms. Swan!” Regina yelled through the door.

Emma carefully got out of bed and once she figured out how to unlock it, flung the door open.

There stood Regina, hands on her hips, pissed off with fire in her eyes and looking sexier than ever.

“You’d rather go out and get drunk than have dinner with me and our son?” She asked.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you Regina.” Emma said, “It’s not like we’re dating.”

The words hit Regina hard and she looked wounded.

“Now if you don’t mind, I have some sobering up to do.” She swung the door closed in Regina’s face and locked it.

Emma sat back down on her bed and stared at the door with tears in her eyes.

There was another knock at Emma’s door and she hoped to God it wasn’t Henry because she couldn’t take it.

“Open up princess!” Neal said through the door.

Now Emma really wanted to throw up.

She got up and opened the door and he came in.

“Man, you stink.” He said making a face.

“Thanks asshole.” Emma said as she shut the door, “Now what do you want?”

“You gotta get this plan going soon.” He told her.

“What’s the rush?” Emma asked as she sat down on her bed.

“I have big plans in another town.” He told her.

“So just go to the other town and do your thing.” Emma said, “We can go our separate ways.”

“I need the egg to fund the new con Emma. I already have a buyer in Lovell.” He told her, “And you know the saying, ‘It takes money to steal money.’

“I’m pretty sure that’s not the saying.” She said.

“I don’t give a shit.” He said, “What I do give a shit about is you getting back into that bitch’s house and getting that fucking egg.”

“How do you expect me to do that nutass when she’s pissed at me now?” Emma asked.

“You’re a smart girl Em, figure it out.” He told her before opening the door, “Just do it soon.”

After he left, Emma ran to the bathroom and threw up.

She was lying on the cool bathroom floor when someone knocked on her door.

‘Someone’s popular today.’ She thought as she got to her feet then went to the door and opened it.

Ruby stood with a small brown bag and a to-go cup in her hand.

“It’s Gran’s special hangover breakfast.” Ruby said handing it to her.

“How’d you---?” Emma asked then it dawned on her that Mulan probably told her, “I hate small towns.”

“Bye.” Ruby said with a smile then left.

Emma sat and ate the breakfast sandwich and drank the black coffee. She started to feel human again.

After she ate she took a long shower then changed her clothes and left her room. She didn’t want to be there just in case Henry showed up. It was hard enough facing Regina but she couldn’t lie to the kid.

She got three calls from him throughout the day, each one she ignored. She didn’t return back to her room till late at night to insure he couldn’t come over.

In the morning Emma was up early and was just about to head down to the diner when Neal stopped her.

“Go away.” Emma told him as he followed her, “I want to eat breakfast in peace.”

“Did you figure out when you’re going to do it?” He asked her.

“Yes.” Emma told him.

“And?” He asked her.

“And let me do what I do best.” She told him.

He didn’t follow her into the diner, instead walked down the road and went into the pawn shop.

“Hey Ruby.” Emma said as she sat at the counter, “Can I get a cup of coffee?”

Ruby poured her some coffee, “Anything else?”

“Yeah do you know where the Deputy Mayor lives?”

“She lives on Cypress Street, it’s two streets over from Main Street.” Ruby told her, “A big white house with blue trim.”

Emma smiled, “Thanks.”

The bell over the door tinkled and Emma didn’t even bother looking to see who came in.

“You associate yourself with some pretty bad people.”

Emma sighed and turned a little, “Look, I get it you’re the sheriff that wants to protect his sleepy little town but you’re seriously starting to piss me off.”

“I’ve looked into Neal Cassidy.” Graham told her.

“And I’m pretty sure it wasn’t your idea to do so.” Emma said, “But what’s your point?”

“Point is, he’s a bad guy.”

“Oh? Is this you looking out for me?” Emma asked him.

“No I’m looking out for Regina.” He told her.

“Well that’s awfully nice of you.” Emma said, her coffee now cold.

She got up, threw two bucks on the counter and looked at him, “But you won’t have to worry about protecting her from me for much longer.”

She walked out and bumped right into Neal.

“God damn it!” She yelled at him as she pushed him away from her.

“Hey, easy!” He said to her, “What the hell’s your problem?”

“You. You’re my damn problem.” She told him as she walked away.

She rang Mulan’s doorbell and waited.

The door opened and a beautiful blonde with big blue eyes, pale skin and a wide smile stood in front of her.

“Yes, can I help you?” She asked.

“Uh, I think I have the wrong house.” Emma said, “I’m looking for Mulan.”

“May I ask who you are?”

“I’m Emma.” She said.

The woman smiled, “Oh yes I’ve heard of you.”

“Nothing good I’m sure.” Emma said.

“I wouldn’t exactly say that.” The woman said with a chuckle, “I’m Aurora by the way and yes Mulan lives here.”

Emma smiled awkwardly, “Is she home?”

“Yes in the garden.” Aurora said as she opened the door wider and let her in.

She led Emma to the garden and pointed, “Over there by the cherry tree.”

“Thanks.” Emma said then headed over to Mulan.

“What are you doing here?” Mulan asked as she pruned her tree.

“I wanted to come by and say thanks for last night.” Emma said as she put her hands into her jacket pockets.

“I should have left you there to rot.” Mulan said as she stopped clipping the tree and looked at her.

“What’s your problem with me now?” Emma asked, “I came over here to say thanks and you’re getting in my face.”

“This isn’t me getting in your face.” Mulan told her, “You’ll know when I do.”

Emma scoffed, “Whatever.”

She turned to walk away but Mulan called after her.

“You said you didn’t want to hurt her.”

Emma turned around, “What?”

“Regina.” Mulan said, “You said you didn’t want to hurt her.”

“I was drunk.” Emma said.

“You might have been drunk but you meant what you said.”

“And your point?” Emma asked.

“Don’t hurt her.” Mulan told her, “It’s as simple as that.”

“And who are you to tell me what to do?”

“I’m Regina’s best friend and I will come after you.” Mulan told her.

Emma scoffed, “Do whatever you want. I really don’t care.”

She turned around and walked away without another word.

When Emma got back to the Inn she saw Henry standing outside her door, his backpack slung over one of his shoulders.

“You shouldn’t be here kid.” Emma said as she went up to her door and unlocked it.

Henry followed her into the room and shut the door behind him, “You were supposed to come to dinner last night.”

“Yeah I know.” Emma said, “But something else came up.”

“Is this because of Neal?” Henry asked, “Is he the reason you’re acting this way?”

“And what way is that Henry?” Emma asked.

“Different.” He told her, “Not like you.”

Emma got close to him, “This IS who I am Henry, if you have a problem with that then that’s your problem and I really don’t care.”

Henry looked at her, tears started to fill his eyes. He untied the leather bracelet around his wrist and threw it at her, “Keep your stupid bracelet and stay away from my mom and me!”

He pushed her out of the way as he opened the door and ran downstairs.

Emma bent down slowly and picked up the bracelet and shoved it into her pocket. She slammed the door shut and punched it, “DAMN!!” She yelled as she cradled her hand.

She looked at her bloody knuckles through teary eyes.

Later that day Emma went to Neal’s room to talk about the plan.

“Here’s how it’s gonna go.” Emma said, “I’ll get the egg, give it to you and then we go our separate ways.”

“The bar at the edge of town, meet me there tomorrow at 10 in the morning and then you can get the hell out of here and never look back.” She told him.

“How are you going to get the egg?” He asked her.

“Don’t worry about it.” Emma told him, “Just be where you’re supposed to be tomorrow.”

Emma went back to her room and sat down on her bed. She sighed heavily as she thought about what she had to do tomorrow.

She got up from her bed and went to the closet where she grabbed her shirts off the hangers and tossed them on her bed. She opened the two drawers she used in the bureau and took the clothes out. She shoved everything into her bag, zipped it up and stowed it under her bed.

In the morning Emma drove to Regina’s house. She knew Henry was at school and Regina would be at work.

She got out of the car and went up to the porch. She only had to look under 3 flower pots before she found the spare key. People will never learn she thought as she opened the door and went inside.

Wasting no time she headed straight for Regina’s office. She stood in front of the mantle staring at the egg.

“Take it.”

Emma turned to see Regina standing by door.

“It’s what you’ve really wanted all along.” Regina said as she got closer, “Take it and leave.”

“Regina, you don’t—” Emma started to say but Regina waved her quiet.

She took the egg from the mantle and held it out to Emma, “Just take it and go.”

There was so much she wanted to say to Regina at that moment. She wanted to tell her everything but instead she took the egg, walked out and didn’t look back.

She got into her car and drove like a bat out of hell to the Glass Slipper where Neal was waiting outside for her.

She got out and went over to him and shoved the egg into his hand, “Take it and get as far away from Storybrooke as you can Neal. Don’t look back and don’t contact Henry ever again.”

Neal smiled at her, grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her in kissing her on the cheek.

Emma pushed him away and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

“You did real good Em.” Neal said, “I won’t forget this.”

“Forget it and forget me. I never want to see you again Neal.” Emma told him.

“Well I can’t make that kind of promise sugar.” He said as he got into a beat up old truck that Emma was sure was stolen.

She watched him drive off before she walked into the Glass Slipper. She ordered a shot of bourbon threw it back then got up and left the bar.

She got into her car and started it, “You almost had it didn’t you Emma?” She said with a small smile as she shifted into drive and headed out of town.

Neal drove 2 and a half hour to Lovell and waited for his buyer at the bar he requested.

When Henry got home early from school he saw Sheriff Graham coming down the walkway. He smiled at Henry as he passed him.

Henry went into the living room where Regina was sitting on the couch.

“What’s going on?” He asked her.

“It’s about Emma.” Regina told her, “But don’t worry everything’s going to be okay.”

At the bar in Lovell, the bartender placed Neal’s second beer down in front of him.

A man walked over and sat down on the barstool next to him.

Neal looked at him as he took a swig of his beer. He placed the bottle down on the bar and looked straight ahead, “You Paul?”

The man grabbed a handful of peanuts from a bowl sitting on the bar and popped a couple into his mouth, “I am.”

Without another word Neal got up, paid for his beers and walked out of the bar.

When the man came out Neal was standing by his truck waiting for him.

Neal opened the passenger side door of his truck and unlocked the glovebox to take the egg out and show Paul.

Paul pulled an envelope from the pocket of his jacket, “It’s all there. 11 grand just like you wanted.”

He handed it to Neal who put it in his pocket and handed Paul the egg.

“Pleasure doing busin---” Neal never even got to finish his sentence as police cars swooped in and surrounded him and Paul.

“Get down on your knees with your hands up!”

Neal panicked as he looked around to see officers pointing guns at them. Paul was already on his knees.

“Don’t do anything stupid Neal!”

Neal turned to the voice and saw Mulan with a bullhorn.

“Get on your god damn knees!” She yelled at him.

Neal dropped to his knees and put his hands up. Graham put his gun away and walked over to Neal and put handcuffs on him.

“They’re pinching!” Neal whined.

“Where you’re going pinching handcuffs are the least of your worries.” Graham said to him.  

Graham shoved Neal into the back of his car and slammed the door shut.

Neal watched as Paul walked over to Graham and Mulan and shook their hands.

“What the fuck!?!” They heard his muffled yell.

Mulan looked at him and slowly mouthed the words, “Undercover cop you dumbfuck.”

Graham thanked the local police for their help in catching Neal before he and Mulan got into the car.

No one said a word as Graham drove them all back to Storybrooke.

“You know you’re probably going away for a while Neal.” Graham said as he dragged Neal out from the backseat, “Stealing something over 10 grand is a Class B felony that can carry a 10 year sentence.”

“I didn’t steal that damn egg. Emma did!” Neal yelled as Graham walked him into the Sheriff’s office.

“There’s no proof of that.” Mulan said as she followed them, “You had the egg in your possession and were caught trying to sell it to an undercover.”

“What about security tapes?” Neal asked, “That rich bitch has to have some kind of surveillance on that mansion of hers. Check the tapes you won’t see anyone but Emma on there.”

“Ms. Mills’ surveillance wasn’t working at the time of the crime.” Graham told him.

He pushed Neal against the bars of the jail cell and starting searching through his pockets.

“Well what do we have here?” Graham said as he pulled a key from the back pocket of Neal’s jeans.

“What?” Neal said twisting his head to see.

“It looks like Ms. Mills’ spare key.” Mulan said.

“THAT’S BULLSHIT!” Neal yelled, “YOU PLANTED THAT ON ME!”

Graham turned him around and got into his face, “Prove it.”

Mulan opened the cell door and grabbed Neal by the arm and shoved him in. He charged her and she kneed him in the balls.

He fell to his knees and groaned.

“I told you not to mess with me.” She said looking down at him then slammed the cell door shut and locked it.

Mulan went over to Graham who was sitting down at his desk.

“I’m going to go tell Regina we got the asshole.” She said to him and he nodded.

Regina opened her front door and saw Mulan smiling at her, “You got him.”

“We did.” Mulan told her as she went into the house and they sat in the living room.

“He’s going down for this Regina and Emma will have only a small part in it.” Mulan told her, “The audio we got from the bug has been fixed and the surveillance video has been taken care of as well.”

“You know Mulan, I was surprised you and Graham agreed to help Emma this way.” Regina told her.

“I didn’t agree to help Emma. I agreed to help you Regina and that’s because you’re my best friend and I know how much you care for her.” Mulan told her.

“She has no clue about any of this.” Regina told her, “She really thinks I turned on her.”

“You have to find her Regina and tell her what’s going on.” Mulan told her, then she chuckled a bit, “I can’t believe I’m encouraging you.”

“That’s what best friends do.” Regina told her.

Regina sighed, “I have no clue where she would be.”

“Did she ever mention a place she’d go or people she’d like to visit?” Mulan asked.

“No.” Regina said shaking her head.

“I know where she is.”

The two women looked at Henry, who was standing in the doorway.

“And we better leave now before it’s too late.” He said looking at his mom.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“I don’t understand Henry.” Regina said as she drove, “Why would she go back to Boston?”

“She told me about a special place that she used to go to when things got bad for her. It’s where she felt safe.” Henry told her.

“But you can’t be sure that’s where she went.” Regina said to him.

“She’s there. I know she’s there.” He told her.

The last 3 hours of driving Emma hadn’t stopped crying. The last time she cried this much was when she was taken from the only foster parent she had loved. She wiped away her tears so she could see the road and pressed down on the gas.

She should have stood up to Neal, should have told him to fuck off. He took a year and a half of her life away and now he took Regina and Henry from her.

She should have beaten the shit out of him then just gone to Regina, told her everything then begged for forgiveness.

She thought of how angry and hurt Regina and Henry must be, especially when Regina tells Henry that she stole and took off out of town.

She knew she wasn’t a good person and Regina knew she wasn’t a good person either. She’d seen her file, knew what she was capable of and yet she allowed Emma into her life. But the worst part of it all was that she had trusted Emma and she broke that trust.

So she kept on driving, tears filled her eyes again, making it hard to see.

Emma finally arrived in Boston and parked near the Public Garden. She hadn’t been here in years but it still looked the same to her. She walked down the walkway and up to the statue of George Washington sitting on his horse.

“Hey George, long time no see.” She said then walked passed the statue and towards the suspension bridge.

She smiled when she saw her weeping willow tree. She pressed her palm to the tree and closed her eyes, “I’ve missed you.” She whispered quietly.

She sat down, legs stretched out in front of her as she leaned back against the tree. She watched as people walked by without a care in the world and smiled as she watched one of the swan boats float by.

As Regina drove she started to think. She wondered if she was being foolish. She barely knew Emma yet she wanted nothing more than to find her. She knew Emma’s past, knew she was a con artist and yet she still let her into not only her life but Henry’s too.

Maybe this was for the best, maybe Emma leaving was for the best and Regina should just turn the car around and go back to her life.

Her lonely, empty life.

But she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t stop and turn around just like she couldn’t stop her heart from wanting to be with Emma.

“Henry, am I doing the right thing?” She asked him, knowing she probably shouldn’t put this decision on her 12 year old son.

“Do you love her?” He asked.

Regina didn’t even have to think about it, “I do.”

He looked over at her, “So do I.”

That’s all Regina needed to hear.

They finally arrived in Boston and with a little help from Henry who looked up directions on his phone, they found the Public Garden.

They walked till they came to the suspension bridge then stopped to see if they could spot her.

“There.” Henry said as he pointed, “She’s right over there!”

He looked at Regina, “I told you she’d be here!”

Regina saw how excited Henry was and a part of her was excited too but the other part was worried. What if this is what Emma wanted? What if she didn’t want anything more to do with her or Henry?

She didn’t even stop to consider that till this very moment.

“What are you waiting for?” Henry asked, “Go over there! Tell her to come home!”

She looked down at Henry, “Maybe she doesn’t want to come home with us Henry.”

“She does.” Henry told her, “She loves us, Mom.”

He took her hand, “Please don’t be scared.”

She squeezed his hand and nodded before he let go.

Emma sat with her eyes closed as she leaned back against the tree. She listened to all the sounds around her, the people chattering, the small breeze that rustles the leaves, the swans honking.

What she didn’t hear was Regina as she walked up behind her then stood silently next to her, arms folded across her chest.

“I can see why you like it here.”

Emma’s eyes shot open and she jumped to her feet.

“What are you doing here?” Emma asked looking around.

“Relax.” Regina told her, “You don’t have to look for an escape.”

That didn’t stop Emma’s eyes from searching.

“And the cops aren’t with me either Emma.” Regina told her.

“What do you want?” Emma asked, keeping her distance.

“Tell me why?” Regina asked, “Tell me why you would do this to me and Henry?”

“You already know why. It’s who I am Regina.” Emma told her

“Be honest with me Emma.” Regina told her, “Stop pretending to be tough.”

“What do you want me to say?” Emma asked, “That when I first saw you all I saw was what I could take from you? That all you were was a mark, someone I could use then leave without a second thought?”

“Then why didn’t you?” Regina asked, “Before Neal showed up, you had the opportunity to just take what you wanted and leave but you didn’t.”

Regina looked at her, “So tell me why you didn’t?”

Emma sighed and walked closer to the water, her back to Regina.

“Because after spending time with you and the kid it’s not what I wanted anymore.” Emma said.

“Then what do you want Emma?” Regina asked her.

Emma looked over her shoulder at her, “You.”

She turned around, “And Henry.”

“Then why did you leave? Why didn’t you just come to me and tell me what was going on?” Regina asked.

“When Neal came to town he wouldn’t let me drop it. He told me that if I didn’t follow through with it that he’d tell you everything and ruin whatever we had together.” Emma told her, “Looking back now I know that’s stupid but I was scared and I couldn’t risk it. I was scared.”

“I’m sorry Regina.” Emma told her, “I know my word probably doesn’t mean much to you anymore but I need you to know how sorry I am for everything I put you and Henry through.”

“I know you didn’t want to do what Neal had planned.” Regina told her and Emma seemed surprised.

“When Neal came to town, Graham planted listening devices in your room and Neal’s without my knowledge.” Regina told her, “After he heard you in Neal’s room making the final plans he came over and let me listen to some of the conversations between the two of you.”

“So wait, you knew what was going to happened?” Emma asked, “And you just let me hurt you and Henry like that?”

Emma knew she shouldn’t be mad but she was.

“I couldn’t tell you, Emma. This was the only way to get you to follow through so we could get Neal.” Regina told her.

“You helped set him up?” Emma asked with a curious tilt of her head.

“I simply allowed things to progress as planned.” Regina said with a small smile.

Emma sighed, “So why are you here?”

“We’re here to take you home.” Regina told her, “That’s if you still want to be with us.”

“We?” Emma asked.

Regina pointed across the way, “Henry’s here too.”

Emma looked and saw Henry with a big small on his face waving like a crazy person and jumping up and down.

She smiled, she couldn’t help it.

“Why?” She asked, “After everything, why do you still want to be with me?”

“It’s as simple as it is complicated.” Regina told her as she got closer to her.

She put a hand on Emma’s cheek, looked her in the eyes and smiled, “I love you.”

Emma looked down breaking the intense gaze, a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

“If it makes any difference at all, Henry kind of loves you too.” Regina said and Emma snorted.

Emma wrapped an arm around Regina’s waist and pulled her close giving her a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back, “It helps a little.”

“So does that mean you’ll come home with us!?”

Both women looked to see Henry standing behind them, a big smile on his face.

He pulled back, took both women's hands and with a gentle tug said, "So, let's go."

“Give me a minute alone with your mom okay.” Emma told him.

He looked at Regina as he let go of their hands.

“It’s okay.” Regina told him.

Henry turned around and slowly made his way down to the water.

“So then what actually happened with Neal?” Emma asked her.

“Last I heard, Graham and Mulan caught him in Brunswick. He was trying to sell the egg to an undercover cop.” Regina told her.

“Graham I understand but what was Mulan doing there?” Emma asked confused.

“She’s in the Sheriff Reserve.” Regina told her.

“That’s not a thing.” Emma said giving her a look, “Is that a thing?”

Regina laughed, “Mulan likes to be involved in a lot of things.”

“I guess for me, this time her meddling was a good thing.” Emma said.

“Neal’s in jail and I’m guessing after his trial he’ll probably be going away for a long time.” Regina told her, “You don’t have to worry about him anymore.”

“But I’m the one that stole Regina.” Emma said shaking her head.

“Don’t worry everything has been taken care of.” Regina told her.

“What do you mean?” Emma asked her.

“Emma, I’m asking you to trust me here please.” Regina said, “The less you know the better.”

“I don’t like you lying for me.” Emma said, “What if you get in trouble?”

Regina took Emma’s hands in hers, “I won’t get into trouble.”

Emma gave her an unsure look.

“I promise you.” Regina said, “And I wouldn’t do anything that would take me away from Henry.”

Emma looked over at Henry trying to coax a swan to come over to him by making kissing noises.

She chuckled then looked at Regina, “He wants me to come home.”

“We both do.” Regina told him.

“It’s been so long since I had a home.” Emma told her, “I don’t even know what that means.”

“It means being with the people that love you.” Regina told her.

Emma smiled at her then looked over at Henry, “Yo, kid, you ready to go home or what?”

He smiled and ran up to them, “Can I ride with Emma, Mom?”

Regina nodded, “I’ll see you at home.”

They watched Regina walk off towards her car.

Henry started to leave but Emma stopped him, “Hey, not so fast.”

He turned and looked at her, “What?”

“Let’s give her a little bit of a head start.” Emma told him, “Come sit down by me for a minute.”

She sat down under the shade of her tree and he joined her.

“I hope you know that I didn’t want to hurt you and I’m sorry that I did.” Emma said to him, “I needed you to be mad so it wouldn’t hurt so much when I left.”

“I know that now.” Henry told her, “Mom explained what Neal made you do.”

“It’s all my fault.” He said sadly.

“No, it wasn’t your fault. Not at all.” Emma told him, “Neal’s a jackass and I’m sorry you had to learn about him the hard way.”

Henry shrugged his shoulders, “I just thought he’d be more like you.”

“How so?” Emma asked.

“When I met him I didn’t see anything in him worth saving.” Henry said.

“But you did with me?” Emma asked.

He smiled at her, “Yep.”

He stood up, “That’s why I gave you that graphic novel. I wanted you to see it too.”

She got up and took his hand, “In that case, maybe I’ll have to read it again.”

Emma paused before starting up her car. She reached into her jacket pocket, “I don’t suppose you’d want this back?”

She held out the leather bracelet.

Henry smiled as he took it from her, “I’m sorry I took it off.”

She watched as he tied it back onto his wrist then smiled as she started her car.

Henry talked almost non-stop the first hour on the way home but eventually fell asleep. Emma had to wake him when she got to Regina’s.

Regina opened the front door and smiled as she watched them come up the walkway.

Henry ran inside and upstairs but Emma lingered on the steps.

“Aren’t you coming in?” Regina asked.

“I have to do a couple of things first but I’ll be back soon.” Emma told her.

“I’ll order a pizza.” Regina said as she watched Emma walk away.

“Pepperoni, extra cheese!” She called out before getting into her car and driving off.

Emma parked outside the Sheriff’s office and went inside.

Graham sat with his feet up on his desk flipping through a hunting magazine.

Mulan was standing by the jail cell that held Neal, “Stop whining and get over here if you want the cuffs off!”

“I’d leave them on if I were you.” Emma said and Mulan and Graham looked at her.

“You bitch! You did this! You set me up!” Neal yelled as he grabbed the bars.

Emma let out a laugh, “I didn’t do shit you moron!”

“You lying bitch!” He yelled.

Graham stood up, “Hey Mulan, how about a cup of coffee at Granny’s?”

Mulan looked at Emma then Graham, “Sounds good.”

“Emma?” Graham called to her then tossed her the keys, “Lock up when you’re done.”

Emma caught the keys and smiled.

“HEY!” Neal yelled after them, “You can’t leave me here with her! HEY! COME BACK HERE!!!”

Graham and Mulan kept walking and Emma turned to him.

He backed away from the cell door, “Don’t even think about it.”

She unlocked the cell door and opened it.

Hands still cuffed in front of him he charged her and Emma punched him in the face. He fell back against the wall and wailed, “You broke my fucking nose!”

“Good.” She said to him.

He pushed off the wall and came at her again, this time Emma kicked him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

He gasped for air, “You---cunt!”

Emma kicked him hard in his nuts then punched him in the face again. He fell to the cold floor, clutching his nuts and moaning.

Emma leaned over to him, “You ever mess with me, Regina or Henry again and I will do whatever I have to do to make sure you never hurt another person ever again.”

She looked down at him and nudged him with her boot, “Moan if you understand me!”

He moaned loudly.

“Good.”

Emma shut the cell door and locked it before walking out of the sheriff’s office.

She went into Granny’s diner and saw Mulan and Graham sitting at the counter drinking coffee.

She sat down by Graham and slid the keys to him.

Ruby came over with an ice pack and handed it to Emma without saying a word.

Emma smiled as she put it on her bruised knuckles.

“I better get back to the station and make sure the trash hasn’t been taken out completely.” Mulan said as she got up to leave.

Emma caught her by the arm, “Thank you.”

“It’s what I do as your friendly Deputy Mayor, Sherriff reserve and part time ninja.” Mulan told her.

“I mean it. You didn’t have to do any of this for me so thank you.”

Mulan nodded but paused before leaving, “This probably goes without saying but I’m going to say it so it’s on record in that brain of yours. I will kick your ass from here to the moon and back again if you do anything to hurt Regina.”

She smiled at Emma before finally leaving.

Emma looked at Graham, “So what’s going to happen to him?”

“He has a couple of warrants in New York.” Graham told her and Emma was surprised by this.

“I have a buddy that owed me a couple favors.” He told her.

“Why would you do this for me?” Emma asked, “You didn’t trust me from the moment you met me.”

“People can change Emma.” He said to her and Emma didn’t know if he was talking about her or himself.

He put his coffee cup down, “You make her happy and that’s all the motivation I needed.”

He turned to her and looked her dead in the eyes, “But if you do anything to hurt her or Henry, just remember this, I still have a few favors to call in and I won’t hesitate to use them.”

Emma smiled, “I promise, you won’t need to waste those favors on me.”

“Good.” He told her then turned to sip his coffee, “Now go away and let me drink my coffee in peace.”

Emma stood up but before she left she put a hand on his shoulder, “Thank you for everything you did for me.”

“Don’t mention it.” He said then looked at her, “Seriously, don’t mention it. Like to anyone.”

Emma nodded, left the ice pack on the counter and headed for the door.

She went to Regina’s, rang the doorbell and waited.

Regina opened the door and smiled as she let her in, “Everything settled?”

“Yep.” Emma said to her as she followed Regina into the living room.

She saw Henry sitting on the floor in front of the fire a piece of pizza hanging from his mouth as he watched TV.

He turned to look at her and the pizza fell out of his mouth when he smiled.

Emma shook her head and smiled at him as she and Regina sat down on the couch together.

Henry got up and wiggled in between them, “This is nice.” He smiled at both of them before getting distracted by the TV.

Emma leaned over, crushing Henry and whispered in Regina’s ear, “By the way, I love you too.”

Within the next few months Emma was settling into Storybrooke. She found out from Graham that Neal was sentence to 15 years in jail in New York and she was thankful to know that he’d be out of her life.

With a little help from Ruby, Emma found a small loft to move into and she also got a job working at the Glass Slipper. It wasn’t big money but at least it was an honest living.

Her relationship with Regina was going strong and she even braved Mary Margaret’s perkiness to go on two more field trips with Henry and his class.

Emma couldn’t believe what she had finally found in a small town. Love, acceptance, forgiveness and a new life. It was more than she could have ever hoped for and all that she had ever wanted.


End file.
